El cazador herido
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash. temporada 2. Despues de las heridas sufridas por el ataque de un velociraptor, Stephen debe tomarse las cosas con calma. Nick decide cuidarle, aunque no sabe si podra esconder los sentimientos que tiene por él. Nick/Stephen
1. Chapter 1

Cuando habían comenzado a perseguir a ese maldito velociraptor, no pensaron que la noche fuera a ser tan larga como lo estaba siendo. "Por favor, que alguien me diga que lo veis algún lado." Dijo Nick suspirando con fuerza, mientras se apoyaba de mala gana contra la pared.

Todos los demás miembros del equipo dijeron que no. "Será posible, es un dinosaurio de casi dos metros de altura. No puede esconderse en cualquier lado." Volvió a mirar por todas la cámaras que tenía delante, pero en ninguna de ellas se podía ver a la criatura.

"Nick, espera un momento, creo que tengo algo." Stephen sonó con fuerza, tan concentrado como estaba en todas las ocasiones en las que se convertía en depredador y tenía a su presa cerca. "He oído algo y creo que es el raptor."

"Stephen espera, ¿Dónde estás? No se te ocurra ir sólo." Nick recorrió con la mirada las pantallas y cuando estaba a punto de pensar que no estaba en ningún lado; en la última de las pantallas, encontró a Stephen, agazapado entre dos de las cajas del gran almacén. "Quédate donde estás, estaré allí en seguida." Rápidamente cogió el walkie. "Chicos, Stephen lo tiene localizado, está en el almacén número tres."

Todos le contestaron que habían recibido el mensaje, pero Nick no les prestó atención a ninguno de ellos. Su mirada estaba clavada en la pantalla en la que estaba viendo a Stephen. Lo vio salir de su escondite con el rifle de tranquilizantes apoyando en el hombro.

"¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan insensato?" Aunque por la pantalla no podía ver al veliciraptor, sabía que su amigo lo tenía localizado. "Stephen, maldita sea, te he dicho que te quedes donde estás, yo llegaré en cinco minutos."

"Nick, no esperarás que me comporte como Abby o Connor y espere la llegada del séptimo de caballería contigo a la cabeza." Dijo Stephen en voz baja. Allí estaba el raptor, agazapado entre unas cajas, obviamente no le habían visto y si hacía las cosas bien, podía dejarlo inconsciente antes que se diera cuenta. "Puedo hacerlo Cutter."

"¡Stephen!" Nick odiaba cuando su amigo hacía eso. Se conocían hacía demasiado tiempo y siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre se había preguntado si lo hacía porque tenía alma de héroe o simplemente porque era un inconsciente. Lo peor de todo aquello, lo que más llegaba a molestarle era lo mucho que le gustara que fuera así, aunque claro, nunca se lo fuera a decir.

Nada más decir aquello, Nick salió corriendo de la sala de control de la nave. Tenía por delante unos tres minutos si corría mucho, lo suficiente como para que el animal pudiera despedazar a su amigo, incluso podía no dejar apenas nada de él.

Una cantidad innumerable de imágenes, corrieron por su mente, todo aquello que la bestia podía hacer con Stephen. Ya le costaba respirar, pero aún así no se detuvo ni un momento, no podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado a la puerta del almacén y entonces se detuvo, tal vez el animal no hubiera visto todavía a Stephen, por ello comenzó a caminar lentamente, con el arma en la mano.

De repente le llegó la voz de Jenny desde el interior "¡Connor, cuidado!" Ahora ya sabía que ya no tenía porque preocuparse de que el animal lo descubriera. Un golpe llamó terriblemente su atención, justo en el momento en el que entraba.

Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de unas pequeñas luces del techo, que apenas iluminaban nada. El siguiente ruido, fue el golpe de un cuerpo contra un montón de cajas.

Caminó unos pasos y entonces se encontró con Connor, se estaba levantando como podía, aunque parecía haberse hecho daño. Miró a Nick y le señaló hacia donde debía estar la criatura.

"¿Y los demás?" Dijo Nick casi susurro, mientras se acercaba al chico.

"Abby está con Jenny, el raptor las acorraló." Se intentó incorporar, pero entonces comprobó que el golpe contra las cajas no había sido tan simple como el había creído en un momento.

"¿Stephen?" Nick necesitaba saber donde se encontraba su amigo, pero sobretodo necesitaba asegurarse que estuviera bien, no quería volver a pasar otra vez por pensar en la posibilidad de que algo horrible le hubiera sucedido a Stephen.

"No lo se, el raptor me ha golpeado y lo he perdido de vista." Nick no pudo decir nada más, encontrar a Stephen, era lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento. Se levantó, al comprobar que el chico podía quedarse sólo y podría aguantar hasta que volviera.

De nuevo todo se había quedado en silencio, ni siquiera escuchaba a Abby o a Jenny. Dio la vuelta a una esquina y allí vio al velociraptor. Estaba de espaldas a él, concentrado en algo, tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de Nick.

"Maldito bicho, ¿Por qué no te vuelves por donde has venido a tu tiempo?" Escuchar la voz de Stephen, le hizo volver a respirar por fin, pues hasta ese momento, apenas lo había hecho.

Dio un paso más, iba a dar la vuelta por una de las cajas para disparar un dardo tranquilizante a la criatura sin que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, cuando ya lo había decidido, vio que el animal se movía, actuando de una forma similar a como lo haría un gato que estaba a punto de cazar a un ratón.

Movió la cola de lado a lado, se inclinó sobre sus patas traseras y dio un rápido salto. Cayó sobre unas cajas, armando un tremendo escándalo. Las cajas cayeron por todas partes y Nick se quedó paralizado. Tenía que verlo, Stephen tenía que estar bien, no podía haber quedado atrapado entre las cajas. Entonces lo vio, revolviéndose detrás de una de las cajas.

"Nick, ya era hora de que aparecieras por aquí." Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y se levanto con cierta dificultad. Miró al animal que continuaba en el suelo y parecía inconsciente.

"De nada, pero si te soy sincero yo no he hecho nada." Los dos se quedaron mirando de nuevo al animal. Ninguno de ellos, le había disparado. Los dos se dieron cuenta que no estaba bajo los efectos de los sedantes.

Stephen comenzó a retroceder, sin quitarle la vista de encima al animal, que ya comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. "Nick, corre." Dijo finalmente con rotundidad.

"Stephen, vamos, ven." Nick no se había movido, no iba a hacerlo hasta estar seguro que Stephen le seguía, no iba a volver a perderlo de vista, no con un velociraptor pisándole los talones.

"Maldita sea, Nick, ¡corre!" Stephen se dio la vuelta para poder gritarle a su amigo, pero cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Cutter, se dio cuenta que ese acababa de ser el peor error que podía haber cometido.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, muy lentamente. Casi podía oler la respiración del animal sobre su cabeza. Sabía que de aquella no saldría tan fácilmente como siempre. Escuchó el gruñido de la bestia detrás de él. Echó a correr, bajo la mirada de Nick, pero antes de poder dar tres pasos, perdió el equilibrio, la fuerte cola del animal le había quitado ambos pies del suelo.

El golpe fue duro, pero no le dolió demasiado. Se volvió a poner en pie, pero el animal le mordió en la pierna y tiró de él hacia atrás. Nick levantó el arma para dispararle, pero no estaba seguro de no dispara a su amigo en lugar del animal, no era tan buen tirador como Stephen.

"¡Nick!" Este nunca había escuchado a Stephen llamarle con una voz tan angustiosa como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Entonces lo decidió, tenía que disparar, si no lo hacía, su amigo estaría muerto en un par de minutos.

Apuntó con cuidado, no disponía más que de un disparo. Tenía la respiración acelerada y creía que pulso le temblaba, pero finalmente consiguió disparar. Sin embargo, el efecto que eso causó en el animal, este pareció enfadarse y lanzando con fuerza a Stephen, hizo que se golpeara contra las cajas que ya había tirado un momento antes. Nick lo vio caer al suelo, quejarse dolorosamente y un instante más tarde quedó inconsciente.

El velociraptor, también se desplomó en el suelo. Nick respiró, pues había llegado a pensar que el dardo no le había alcanzado realmente y que se lanzaría contra él. Esperó un momento, el animal no se movió y entonces, su mirada se centró en Stephen.

No se había dado cuenta pero su amigo no había vuelto en si, así que corrió hasta él, pasando lo más lejos que pudo del animal, no quería llevarse una sorpresa demasiado desagradable.

Por fin llegó hasta Stephen, primero le comprobó el pulso, al haberlo visto tan quieto allí tirado, se había llegado poner en lo peor. Pero no, afortunadamente, estaba vivo, aunque no parecía estar bien.

"Stephen." Nick puso su mano sobre el pecho de su amigo, pero no le contesto. "Stephen, vamos no me hagas esto. ¡Chicos, necesito ayuda aquí!" Los segundos que pasaron sin que nadie contestara, fueron los más difíciles de su vida.

Ver a su amigo ahí tirado, sangrando por la herida causada por los dientes del animal y por el golpe en la cabeza, no le estaba ayudando nada para tranquilizarse. Nick se sentía fatal, tenía que haber estado allí para ayudar a Stephen, no sabía porque motivo el testarudo de su amigo tenía que arriesgarse tanto, porque tenía que pensar en tantas ocasiones que podía ocurrirle lo peor.

"Maldita sea Stephen ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo siempre?"

"Alguien tiene que salvarte el culo a ti." Stephen abrió lentamente los ojos, aunque su expresión de dolor no ocultaba lo que estaba sufriendo. "Tu eres el científico, tu sacas las teorías y resuelves los enigmas." El dolor le hizo gemir, aunque tan bajo que Nick apenas se dio cuenta. "A mi me toca hacer el trabajo sucio."

"Nick, Stephen, la ambulancia está en camino." Abby sonaba lejos, pero al menos, tal y como había dicho la ayuda estaba en camino.

"No tienes por hacerlo siempre. Yo te qui… eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no crees que eso significa que no te quiero perder?" Stephen se echó a reír, aunque el dolor en el dolor en el pecho por la caja que le había golpeado le hizo toser.

Los ruidos llegaron desde en fondo y un momento más tarde dos médicos llegaron cargando con una camilla. Nick se hizo a un lado, para que pudieran atender a Stephen. Cuando salieron a la nave principal, había otro par de médicos atendiendo a Connor y otro le estaba curando a Jenny un corte que tenía en la frente.

- o -

La espera en el hospital no fue fácil para ninguno de los tres, Nick y Abby se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo, mientras Jenny estaba haciendo llamadas.

"Connor nos ha salvado la vida." Nick se volvió hacia ella. La chica tenía el semblante cansado. "Si le pasa algo, si no sale…"

"Vamos, vamos, hemos pasado por mucho y aunque pueda no parecerlo, Connor es un chico muy fuerte. Ya verás como está bien." Nick apartó la mirada, pues no estaba seguro de poder decir lo mismo de Stephen, después de ver lo que el animal le había hecho, de ver la pierna ensangrentada.

"Stephen también estará bien." La chica puso una mano sobre la pierna de él. "Lo cierto es que él ha sido el verdadero héroe."

"Claro, Stephen siempre tiene que ser el héroe, por eso está ahora en el hospital." Nick suspiró con fuerza, intentando contener sus sentimientos. "Si se hubiera esperado cinco minutos."

El médico apareció en ese mismo momento. Nick se levantó rápidamente seguido de Abby. "Los dos se pondrán bien. Connor podrá dormir esta noche en casa, lo suyo sólo ha sido un buen susto. La espalda le dolerá durante unos cuantos días, pero con un par de analgésicos al día estará bien."

"¿Y que hay de Stephen Hart?"

Nick nunca había sido una persona ansiosa, solía caracterizarse por ser tranquilo, pero esa noche no podía hacerlo. No podía estar tranquilo cuando no sabía como se encontraba la persona que mejor le conocía, la persona que más tiempo había estado a su lado y pese a los malos momentos que había habido entre ellos.

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta realmente, pero Stephen era la persona más importante de su vida. No sabía si algún día se atrevería a decir lo que realmente sentía por él, pero ahora sólo le interesaba una cosa y hasta que no supiera como estaba, lo demás daba igual.

"Se encuentra bien, está estable y se recuperará."

"¿Pero?" Nick sabía muy bien que había un pero, no era la primera, ni sería la última vez que Stephen acababa en el hospital y siempre que un médico hablaba así, sabía que había un pero.

"La herida de la pierna, es bastante importante, se recuperará, pero necesitará su tiempo. Tendrán que conseguir que descanse y nada de aventuras con no se clase de animales."

Nick sonrió. Tenía que empezar a plantearse como mantendría quieto a Stephen en la cama, pues en cuanto pudiera levantarse no querría estarse quieto.

"¿Podemos entrar a verles?" Dijo por fin Abby.

"Claro, los dos han preguntado por ustedes."

Nick se quedó un momento rezagado. "Cutter, ¿vienes?"

"Si claro, ya voy."

Un momento más tarde entraría en la habitación de Connor y se de su mejor amigo, ¿tan sólo su mejor amigo? Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, sacando de su mente esos pensamientos. No era el momento, aunque estaba seguro de poder sacarlo en algún momento. Casi había estado a punto de hacerlo en el almacén, pero no lo había hecho. ¿tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo? Ahora eso mismo daba igual, si Stephen se encontraba bien, era lo más importante.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche había sido excesivamente larga, como si las horas se hubieran multiplicado sin que Nick se hubiera dado cuenta. Había pasado todo el rato sentado, esperando que alguien le dijera algo sobre el estado de Stephen y al final se había quedado dormido.

No era el mejor sitio para hacerlo, la silla era incómoda y seguramente al día siguiente tendría un terrible dolor de espalda. Pero no le importaba, estaba decidido a quedarse allí hasta que pudiera ver a su amigo.

Al fin y al cabo, se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido; desde el principio de todo aquello, cuando habían encontrado la primera anomalía, había sido él quien había arrastrado a Stephen Hart detrás de aquellos peligrosos dinosaurios y aunque ya habían estado en peligro, esa era la peor de las veces.

La puerta de la habitación continua a la de Stephen se abrió. Al mirar hacia allí, Nick se encontró con Abby. La chica también se había quedado en el hospital durante toda la noche, al lado de la cama de Connor. El chico no estaba tan mal, un par de contusiones, pero que le dolerían durante varios días.

La chica se sentó al lado de Nick, poniendo su mano sobre la del profesor. "Estará bien, ya lo verás." Nick se volvió hacia ella y la vio sonriendo, aunque su expresión cansada dejaba ver unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Durante un momento los dos estuvieron en silencio, pero esa situación se hizo insoportable y demasiado forzada. "Connor se alegrará de que estés a su lado." Abby sonrió y se sonrojó aunque pareció no darse cuenta de ello.

"Si, supongo que es lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, me ha salvado la vida en ese almacén. Bueno, a Jenny también." Nick asintió, podía leer más en los pensamientos y en los ojos de Abby de lo que la chica estaba realmente diciendo.

Tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta de la que acababa de salir y el rubor de sus mejillas no se había marchado, no quitarse de la mente la imagen de Connor, cuando un momento antes de quedarse dormido le había dicho, _"Me gusta ser tu heroe, aunque en las películas los héroes no acaban tan mal después de salvar a su chica, a la chica protagonista quiero decir."_ Un momento después los calmantes para evitar el dolor de espalda y de cabeza habían hecho su efecto y nada más cerrar los ojos se había quedado dormido.

"Supongo que no debería meterme en tu vida, pero…" Nick decidió que si debía esperar mucho tiempo más, necesitaba algo en lo que pensar que no fuera porque los médicos tardaban tanto en decirle algo sobre Stephen, si eso era malo porque les costaba mantenerlo con vida o bueno porque le estaban curando.

La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, pensando que tenía que haber hablado antes con él, que no le había dicho lo que sentía cuando tuvo la oportunidad y que ahora tal vez ya fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Por eso, aunque no era una persona cotilla y que se entrometiera en al vida de los demás, decidió que averiguar lo que había exactamente entre Abby y Connor sería una buena terapia para olvidar, momentáneamente lo que su corazón y su cabeza le gritaban con tanta fuerza.

"Quiero decir, si entre tu y Connor… que si ha pasado… ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" Abby lo miró confundida. No podía creerse que fuera el mismo Nick Cutter quien le estuviera preguntado sobre su vida privada. Se volvió hacia el rápidamente y entonces se dio cuenta. Miró sus ojos agotados y tristes y comprendió que todo lo que necesitaba era algo sobre lo que hablar antes de ponerse a pensar en lo peor.

"No hay nada entre nosotros. Ya se lo que Connor siente por mi, no es que se le de demasiado bien ocultar sus sentimientos."

"¿Y tu, cuales son tus sentimientos por él? Espero que no te suene demasiado mal, pero deberías hablar con él, si no sientes nada, sería mejor que se lo dejaras claro pronto."

"Claro que siento algo por él." Abby lo dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera había pensado en sus propias palabras. Había sido como si corazón hubiera hablado por ella sin pasar por su cerebro.

"Entonces…" Nick no terminó la frase, no estaba seguro si estaba hablando realmente con Abby o todo aquello se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo. Su caso era bastante parecido al de Abby, aunque él no estaba seguro ni remotamente, de lo que Stephen sentía por él.

Pero debía decírselo; ya debería habérselo dicho en realidad y tal vez ahora ya no tuviera tiempo para hacerlo. La chica se dio cuenta de donde tenía puestos todos sus pensamientos, apretó con fuerza la mano del profesor que regresara a la realidad antes de continuar hablando.

"Es fuerte y no le pasará nada." Dijo Abby una vez que Nick la miró por fin.

"Lo se, conozco a Stephen, no se rinde con facilidad." Cuando el médico apareció en el pasillo, los dos se levantaron casi de un salto y se acercaron donde estaba él. "Doctor, ¿Cómo está?"

"Mejor de lo que se podría esperar de una herida como esa. No se que animal le ha provocado una mordedura de esa magnitud, pero podría haberle arrancado la pierna sin dificultad."

Nick palideció de repente. Había visto todo lo ocurrido y tal como había dicho el médico, en esos momentos pensó lo peor, incluso pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de perder a Stephen para siempre.

"¿Entonces está bien?" Tenía que saberlo, necesitaba que el médico le dijera de una vez que Stephen saldría pronto de allí, que lo vería en pocos días descansando en su apartamento y que finalmente volvería al trabajo.

El médico tardó unos segundos en contestar, lo que hizo sospechar a Nick que había algo malo en lo que le iba a decir. "En realidad, no del todo." Nick se quedó cayado, esperando que continuara hablando. Pero Abby se le adelantó.

"¿Cómo que no del todo? Usted ha dicho que estaba mejor de lo que había esperado." Nick puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, estaba tensa y podía evitar sentir lo mismo que ella.

Sin embargo, en el caso de Abby, se trataba de amistad, lo que sentía por Stephen era una buena amistad, porque el tiempo que había pasado con Connor, dejaba muy claro que allí había algo más.

En su caso, que era lo que realmente había entre Stephen y él, era bastante difícil de definir, amistad, compañerismo o algo más que, por el momento Nick no había querido reconocer.

"En otras circunstancias el señor Hart podría haber perdido la pierna con un desgarro como ese, pero estamos seguros de que recuperará la total movilidad de la pierna en un tiempo. Pero será largo y duro, necesitará tiempo en la rehabilitación."

Nick tragó saliva, no sabía como se tomaría Stephen aquello de tener que pasar más tiempo del que él solía considerar necesario en una cama o en la sala de recuperación. No era un hombre paciente y mucho menos un buen paciente.

"Podemos entrar a verle." Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder entrar, no quería tener que pasar más horas sin estar sentado a su lado y poder comprobar por si mismo, que Stephen estaba bien.

"Claro." Dijo el doctor, que un momento más tarde se marchó por el largo pasillo hacia otra de las habitaciones.

"Entra tu, seguro que le hace más ilusión verte a ti. Yo esperaré aquí." Nada más terminar de hablar, Abby se volvió a sentar y sonrió a su amigo, que sin decir nada, sólo asintió en agradecimiento y entró en la habitación.

A Nick no le gustaban los hospitales y mucho menos tener que ver a sus amigos en una cama de hospital. Pero al menos, en este caso, Stephen estaba vivo, débil y con una difícil recuperación por delante pero vivo al menos.

Se sentó al lado de la cama, al menos el sofá era cómodo y si se quedaba dormido allí porque su amigo tardara en despertarse, estaría más cómodo que en las sillas de la sala de espera.

"Cutter, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Creo tienes mucho trabajo pendiente después de la última anomalía." Stephen sonaba cansado y casi le costaba hablar, el golpe que se había dado al caer al suelo, arrastrado por el velociraptor, debía de haberlo dejado dolorido.

"Creía que te le alegraría verme." No se trataba de esperar mucha efusividad, por muy amigos que fueran, pero no había esperado un recibimiento semejante. "Llevo aquí toda la noche esperando que me digan algo de ti."

"¿Me vas a decir ahora que has estado preocupado por mi? Ya me conoces, no es la primera vez que termino en un hospital por el ataque de uno de esos bichos."

Nick ya no podía soportarlo más, no podía creer que Stephen fuera tan sumamente orgulloso, como para no reconocer, que estaba asustado, que sus ojos reflejaban un miedo terrible por no poder volver a andar y que había sido la vez que más cerca había estado de morir.

"Pero si la primera que un velociraptor ha estado a punto de arrancarte una pierna." Sin darse cuenta, Nick se sentó en la cama, tenía que estar cerca de Stephen, sentirlo junto a él ya que no iba a decir o hacer nada que demostrara lo mucho que necesitaba estar a su lado.

Stephen se quedó en silencio, observando a su amigo. Tenía razón, había estado cerca, demasiado incluso, si no hubiera sido por la suerte, podía no estar vivo en ese momento.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Nick parecía haber envejecido repentinamente en esa última noche. El no dormir durante muchas horas no le sentaba nada bien, igual que el no comer o beber nada porque se le había cerrado el estómago. Pero eso Stephen no lo sabía.

"Vale, es posible que haya sido muy arriesgado lo que hemos hecho, pero al menos ese bicho está de vuelta y nadie ha salido…"

"¿Herido? Vamos Stephen, se que te gusta ir de tipo duro por la vida, pero nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo. Puedo leer en tu mirada que lo estas pasando mal, que cada vez que mueves un milímetro de tu cuerpo sientes el mayor dolor de tu vida y por mucho que trates de engañarme, se que sigues teniendo miedo."

Si había algo que Nick Cutter podía decir, era que conocía a Stephen Hart mejor que así mismo, excepto en lo que a los sentimientos mutuos se refería, en ese caso, no tenía tan claro lo que diría Stephen si le pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa.

Pero en todo lo demás lo conocía a la perfección. Pasar ratos enteros mirándolo, observándolo y guardando en su mente cada una de sus miradas, todos sus gestos y las palabras que le había dirigido a él, con sus tonos de voz, le habían ayudado a saber lo que pensaba y sentía en todo momento.

"Estoy bien, te lo digo en serio. Vale la pierna de duele demasiado como para no reconocerlo, pero se que me pondré bien. No tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mi. Ni que fueras mi padre. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir un rato? Yo seguiré estando aquí por la mañana, cuando vuelvas."

"_¿Tu padre? Desde luego no tengo ninguna intención de comportarme como tal. Pero si fuera otra cosa… Tu no sabes lo que significa que yo me preocupe por alguien. ¿Marcharme a dormir, realmente crees que podría hacer algo así?"_

Nick se acomodó en el sofá, verdaderamente se estaba muy bien allí, lo suficiente como para pasar la noche entera y poder dar incluso alguna cabezada cuando no pudiera aguantar más.

"Cutter, no hace falta que hagas eso, puedo quedarme sólo." Stephen suspiró, pues por mucho que quisiera que su amigo estuviera bien, que descansara y no sufriera por su culpa, también le encantaba que hubiera alguien que se desviviera por él como lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Y cuando necesites ir al baño…" Desde luego el ejemplo no había sido el más acertado para que su mente y su corazón no se alteraran demasiado, pensando en esa escena. "O cuando quieras un vaso de agua? Te recuerdo que no puedes levantarte y que las costillas te van a doler demasiado en cuanto intentes darte la vuelta."

"Vale, vale, no hace falta que te conviertas ahora en mi madre. Te puedes quedar, de todas formas me vendría bien un poco de compañía para hablar."

"¿Hablar? Lo que tu necesitas es descansar." Stephen abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero ni siquiera lo intentó, sabía que Nick encontraría algo para llevarla contraria y por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo, estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar ese juego.

Suspiró levemente y se acomodó. "Puede que tengas razón. Intentaré dormir un rato." Casi antes de terminar la frase, se había quedado dormido. Nick se volvió a acomodar en el sofá y tranquilo por saber que Stephen mantenía su buen humor y que con el tiempo se recuperaría también se quedó dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby entró en la habitación con su bandeja de pasteles en la mano. Todavía no había visto a Stephen desde que había entrado en el hospital. Si había estado en la habitación una vez, pero su amigo estaba todavía inconsciente y no había podido hablar con él. Luego había estado tan preocupada por Connor, que se había olvidado pasar a verle.

Connor había sido su mayor preocupación después de que el chico hubiera arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya. Estar con él y cuidar de él, era lo mínimo que podía hacer y aunque en un principio, podía haberlo hecho por sentirse agradecida, con el paso de las horas y los días juntos; algo había cambiado.

No se trataba de que viera de forma diferente a su compañero de piso, pues hacía tiempo que se sentía molesta si él aparecía con alguna "amiga" en casa, pero ella nunca había dicho nada.

Ahora, era diferente, él se había arriesgado por ella y había terminado en el hospital, con una fuerte conmoción por salvarla. Desde luego estaba agradecida, pero también estaba ese fuerte sentimiento que estaba creciendo en su interior y que, pese a no saber como denominarlo todavía, era cada día más fuerte.

Por eso, casi se había olvidado de Stephen, no porque le faltara tiempo para ir a visitarlo, sino porque sabía que estaría bien atendido, porque estaba segura que teniendo cerca de alguien como Cutter, su amigo no tendría ningún problema.

Aquella mañana, después de dejar a Connor durmiendo, en el que sería su último día en el hospital, Abby, se fue a comprar unos pasteles. Obviamente, lo mejor para la ocasión, hubiera sido que los hubiera preparado ella misma, pero si había algo que se le diera mal a la chica, era sin lugar a dudas, la cocina y desde luego, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia, envenenar a su amigo.

Al internarse en la habitación, se dio cuenta, que estaba vacía, que a simple vista no había nadie dentro. "Stephen." Dijo en voz alta y aunque durante un segundo nadie le contestó, una voz llegó desde el cuarto baño.

"Aquí." La chica dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y fue hacia la puerta del baño; la abrió lentamente, no quería encontrarse alguna sorpresa. "No te preocupes Abby, entra, no vas a ver nada fuera de lo normal, a excepción de un hombre humillado por las circunstancias."

Sin saber lo que Stephen estaba hablando, Abby se decidió a entrar en el baño. La habitación era pequeña, como todos cuartos de baño de hospital y le parecía difícil que en unas dimensiones tan recudidas, Stephen pudiera haber terminado en el suelo.

"¿Estás bien?, ¿y la pierna?" Se acercó a él, que se volvió a mirarla, con la típica expresión de animalillo abandonado en los ojos. Abby se contuvo la risa, hasta que no estuviera segura que estaba bien, no quería romper a reír.

"Físicamente si, perfectamente, ha sido un resbalón tonto. En cuanto a lo moral, no estaría tan seguro." Stephen intentó ponerse en pie, ya era la tercera vez, pero con una sola pierna y en un lugar tan pequeño, volvió a caer al suelo. "Mierda." Suspiró con fuerza y tras mirar unos momentos al suelo, no le quedó más remedio, que recurrir a la única persona que podía ayudarle. "Abby, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme? Cutter está a punto de venir y no quiero que me vea así."

La chica se arrodilló delante de él y le acercó ambas manos para que se agarrara, mientras poco a poco una involuntaria sonrisa volvía a dibujarse en su rostro. "¿Por qué no quieres que Nick te vea? El podría ayudarte mejor que yo."

"Claro que podría, pero también empezaría a decirme que soy un irresponsable por levantarme, que eso podría perjudicar a mi recuperación y, bueno ya conoces a Cutter, es demasiado protector conmigo."

"Eso es porque te quiere." Stephen se agarró a Abby y comenzó a auparse, pero cuando la chica se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, perdió el equilibrio y por mucho que intentó sostener el peso de Stephen, no pudo sujetarlo más.

Stephen se mantuvo en vilo un momento, perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar, sin estar seguro si había comprendido exactamente las palabras de su compañera. "¿Cómo has dicho, que Cutter me quiere?" Muchas veces se había preguntado cuales serían los sentimientos de Cutter hacia él, pues no se atrevía a preguntarle, por miedo a ser rechazado.

Él si quería a Nick Cutter, casi desde el principio, lo adoraba como profesor, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre dinosaurios y juntos habían disfrutado mucho cazando esos seres que habían entrado por las anomalías.

Pero también lo quería como persona, como el hombre que había estado a su lado durante todo ese tiempo y que le había perdonado, sin ningún pero, la mayor tontería que había cometido en su vida y que no estaba seguro de poder perdonarse en algún momento, haberse acostado con Helen.

Ahora resultaba que Cutter le quería. Si eso era verdad, podría ser su momento de hablar con él, de decirle que también sentía lo mismo y que estaba deseando poder tener una relación con él, no sólo como compañeros de trabajo y como los mejores amigos, sino también como algo más, como todo lo demás.

"Yo quería decir que Nick te quiere porque es tu amigo." Abby quería cambiar de tema, ya había metido bastante la pata como para seguir por ese camino. Pero no tuvo que comenzar a hablar de otra cosa, pues cuando estaba intentando pensar en ello, terminó de perder el equilibrio por completo y arrastrado por Stephen, que todavía estaba agarrado a ella, cayó sobre su amigo.

Durante un momento los dos se quedaron en silencio. Si a Stephen, haber caído al suelo las dos primeras veces le había parecido ridículo, tener ahora a Abby sobre él, ruborizada a más no poder y si saber si reír o levantarse de un salto, ya no tenía nombre.

Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde, los dos rompieron a reír sin parar, dando gracias por otro lado, que nadie les estuviera viendo.

- o -

La noche había sido larga para Nick. Todo el tiempo concentrado en si Stephen se despertaba, en si los calmantes lo mantenían tranquilo y sin dolor o si simplemente necesitaba un vaso de agua, apenas le había permitido dormir en condiciones.

Por eso, a primera hora de la mañana, cuando Stephen todavía estaba durmiendo, se había ido en busca de un café. Quería estar despierto cuando su amigo abriera los ojos, quería darle los buenos días con la mejor de sus sonrisas, ya que un beso, sin conocer los sentimientos del otro, hubiera sido bastante imprudente por su parte.

Media hora más tarde, volvía a la habitación, con su vaso humeante en la mano y dispuesto a cuidar de su amigo en todo momento, pues hasta que no estuviera recuperado y a menos que la siguiente anomalía fuera demasiado importante, no pensaba dejar la habitación.

Antes de entrar, comenzó a escuchar voces en el interior, parecían ser risas, incluso algo escandalosas para su gusto. Una era de mujer, lo cual hizo sentir algo bastante raro a Nick, celos, si celos era la palabra apropiada para lo que el profesor Cutter sentía con aquella mujer que estaba riéndose con Stephen.

Abrió despacio la puerta, no quería perderse el momento de, _"Hola Nick, te presento a la enfermera Sharon, me ha dado su número de teléfono y hemos quedado cuando salga del hospital." _Nunca le había gustado el hombre de Shanon y menos cuando se trataba de una enfermera rubia y preciosa que le podía ojitos a Stephen.

Pero se equivocó, al entrar en la habitación, lo primero que le llamó la atención, fue la bandeja de pasteles. _"Si que debe conocer bien a esa enfermera para que le traiga pasteles a la primera de cambio."_

Dejó el café junto a la bandeja y se adentró un poco más en la habitación. Entonces supo de donde provenían las voces. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta y no había que ser muy listo para imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. Dos pares de piernas, en el suelo, uno encima del otro y la risa de los dos. Seguir más adelante, sólo sería hacerse daño a si mismo.

Decidió darse la vuelta, hacer como si no hubiera estado allí, pero antes de marcharse, vio el cabello rubio en el baño, un cabello que reconocía demasiado bien. _"Abby"._ Se sentía dolido, no tanto porque se tratara de su amiga, sino porque le hubiera mentido.

Desde luego no había muchas dudas para lo que estaba pasando allí, los dos estaban en el suelo, Abby encima de Stephen y parecían estar pasándoselo bien juntos, aunque no comprendía por habían terminado en el baño, a lo mejor se trataba de algún juego, _"Aunque en el estado de Stephen"._

Agitó la cabeza, tenía que sacarse todo el rollo de amigo protector de encima, si ninguno de los dos tenía ningún pudor para hacer aquello en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, porque tenía que preocuparse él por el daño que pudiera causar eso a la recuperación de Stephen.

Por fin se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no sabía a donde ir, se sentía traicionado, tal vez sin derecho, por no haberle dicho nada Stephen, por no poder considerar que estuviera haciendo nada malo, cuando no conocía los sentimientos que Nick tenía por él; pero en el caso de Abby, después de su última conversación, se suponía que ella sentía algo por Connor, ¿Cómo podía estar al mismo tiempo con Stephen? No la había considerado nunca ese tipo de chica y mucho menos alguien capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás, tanto con los de Nick, como con los del pobre Connor.

"¿Has visto a Abby?" Como si del destino se hubiera tratado, Connor estaba delante de él. Lo miró durante unos momentos, sin saber exactamente que contestarle, si hacerle daño y contarle lo que había visto, o dejar que fuera la propia Abby, cuando quisiera dejar de jugar con él.

Decidió que sería mejor darle un tiempo a la chica, unos días tal vez para que arreglara las cosas por si misma. "No la he visto, pero tal vez esté con Stephen, creo que hace bastante que no lo ha visto." Connor comenzó a caminar hacia el otro cuarto, pero el profesor decidió pararle, antes de que viera lo que él hubiera preferido no ver nunca. "¿Se puede saber que haces levantado? Se supone que hasta mañana no te dan el alta." Dijo Cutter, intentando sonar todo lo paternal posible, aunque tratándose de Connor, eso nunca le había sido muy difícil.

Sin que el chico dijera nada, consiguió que diera la vuelta y volvió a llevarle hasta su habitación. Ya tendría tiempo de que le rompieran el corazón, cuando estuviera completamente bien, por el momento, con que uno de los dos lo estuviera pasando mal, ya era suficiente.

- o -

A duras penas, Abby volvió a ponerse de pie, se serenó, pues si continuaba riéndose, volvería a perder las fuerzas y no podría hacer nada y una vez preparada, consiguió que Stephen se pusiera en pie, apoyándose sobre ella y juntos fueron hasta la cama.

Aunque les costó más de lo que pensaban, por fin los dos quedaron sentados en la cama, se quedaron mirando un momento, mientras todavía reían por lo sucedido. "Nadie se enterará de esto."

Abby asintió con una enorme sonrisa. "Es demasiado ridículo como para contarlo. Bueno creo que voy a volver con Connor, seguro que me echa de menos."

"Y tu a él supongo." Abby se dio la vuelta justo al lado de la puerta. "Vamos no me digas que no es verdad porque he visto como le miras y no se trata de una mirada simplemente amistosa que digamos." La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa en la que había dejado la bandeja.

"Te he traído pasteles, los necesitarás para recuperar fuerzas después del esfuerzo." Desde el pasillo, Nick escuchó la frase, un momento después de haber dejado a Connor en la puerta.

"Creo que todo el mérito es tuyo, tu me has ayudado a conseguirlo y sin ti no lo habríamos conseguido." Nick se quedó paralizado, ¿realmente habían hecho eso en el cuarto de baño?

"Bueno, sólo es cuestión de colocarse en la posición adecuada con las piernas y tirar con fuerza." La voz de Abby sonaba orgullosa y Nick ya no pudo soportarlo más, había decidido entra en la habitación, sin embargo, Abby salía justo en ese momento y se la encontró de frente.

"Hola Nick, Stephen ya está despierto, seguro que quiere verte." Dijo ella mientras se iba, sonriente y feliz hacia el otro cuarto.

"Seguro, eso si no le has dejado muy agotado." Pero Abby ya no le había escuchado.

Miró hacia la puerta y entró, se suponía que no había escuchado nada, él no sabía nada y tampoco podía pedir explicaciones pues no era quien para sentirse celoso o posesivo. Sólo podía esperar que Stephen decidiera contarle algo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick todavía no estaba seguro si aquella era una buena idea, no después de lo que había visto en el hospital, no después de lo que sabía que había entre Stephen y Abby. Pero cuando el médico de Stephen le dijo que le iba a dar el alta, que necesitaba reposo y alguien que le ayudara en todo momento; Nick no pudo dejarlo sólo y decidió llevárselo a casa.

"No soy un inválido Nick, puedo seguir con mi vida."

"Claro, por eso no puedes ni levantarte de la cama tu sólo ¿verdad? Vamos Stephen, que ya somos dos adultos." En respuesta al comentario de su amigo, Stephen, se incorporó y alcanzando con ciertas dificultadas las muletas que estaban apoyadas en la cama, se levantó.

Hacía casi un día entero que le habían quitado los calmantes, la medicina que conseguía quitarle la mayor parte del dolor. Por eso cuando tan sólo por un momento apoyó su pierna herida en el suelo, un fuerte dolor inundó todo su cuerpo en menos de un segundo.

Se tambaleó, pero se mantuvo en pie, demasiado orgulloso para pedirle ayuda a Nick, el tiempo suficiente como para que este llegara hasta él y sosteniéndole dejó que se apoyara sobre él, alejando la mirada de la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

"Stephen, me has convencido, te dejaré en casa en cuanto el médico te deje salir de aquí." Stephen suspiró, estaba derrotado, al menos emocionalmente, había dejado de ser el tipo autosuficiente que no necesitaba a nadie y que podía hacerlo todo sólo.

Nick volvió a sonreír y le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, apartando las muletas de su lado. Luego se sentó junto a él. Cuando Stephen miró a su amigo, vio a alguien muy distinto que al Nick Cutter que siempre había conocido. No estaba seguro que era lo que había cambiado, pero realmente no era el mismo profesor con el que había estado cazando criaturas durante un año y medio y tampoco se trataba de su profesor de la universidad.

Durante ese breve momento, hubo algo en la mirada de Nick, un brillo distinto y pese a que nunca iba a reconocerlo, absolutamente encantador, que le hizo sonreír de una forma bastante poco típica de él y que más bien tenía que ver con unos sentimientos que había estando ocultando durante demasiado tiempo.

"Tu ganas, me iré a tu casa por unos días, pero no te preocupes no te daré el coñazo por mucho tiempo."

Si Nick no hubiera visto aquella _horrible_ escena entre Stephen y Abby en el cuarto de baño, seguramente hubiera dicho algo al respecto; tal vez se hubiera acercado a él y dejando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos reprimidos durante muchos años, seguramente le hubiera besado por ser tan tozudo.

Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera le pregunto por su relación con Abby; después de las malas experiencias que había tenido durante sus últimas relaciones, no era el mejor momento para preguntar a la persona por la que sentía algo, como le iba su recién iniciada relación.

- o -

De esa forma, menos de veinticuatro horas más tarde, los dos llegaron al apartamento de Nick. No es que él pasara normalmente mucho tiempo allí, la mayor parte de su vida la pasaba en El Arca o buscando a nuevas criaturas que hubieran cruzado por las anomalías.

En el camino hasta allí, Stephen apenas dijo nada; ninguno de los dos eran las personas más habladoras del mundo, pero Stephen había estado más cayado de lo normal, incluso parecía apesadumbrado a los ojos de Cutter. Supuso que se trataba por el dolor, pero de todas formas, cuando por fin lo dejó sentado en el sofá de su casa, se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" _"O hubieras preferido estar en el apartamento de Abby?" _Hubiera deseado preguntar, pero por el bien de su amistad no lo hizo.

"No creía que esto fuera a doler tanto y eso que no he empezado aún con la rehabilitación." Nick se lo quedó mirando, apoyado en el brazo del enorme sofá. Le sorprendió, ver por primera vez una expresión de miedo en el rostro de su amigo. "Como me hubiera gustado poder matar a ese maldito velociraptor." Dijo finalmente entre risas.

"Voy a preparar café, ¿Quieres algo?"

"Si, un café estaría bien, ya que una cerveza no me conviene nada por culpa de las pastillas." Mientras Nick se alejaba hacia la cocina, Stephen se acomodó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor.

Había estado muchas veces en ese piso, pero nunca se había parado a mirarlo de verdad; la cantidad de libros, unos tan antiguos que parecía que iban a deshacerse en las manos del primero que los cogiera, pequeños huesos de animales, seguramente antiguos dinosarios y sobre una de las estanterías, no muy lejos de donde él estaba sentado, se encontró con unas cuantas fotos.

Algunas la conocía bien, llevaban allí muchos años, vio que en algunas ya aparecían Connor y Abby, al fin y al cabo los trataba como su fueran sus propios hijos, siempre protegiéndolos, también estaba Jenny, aunque en esas fotos parecía distinta, _"Seguramente será la que ella llama Claudia."_

Pero si hubo unas fotos que realmente le llamaron la atención, esas fueron las siguientes las que se paró su mirada, en todas estaba él, en algunas estaba con Cutter, pero siempre estaba él, desde que era un estudiante, en sus primeras investigaciones juntos y una de hacía poco más de dos semanas.

En esas fotos, Stephen estaba por todos lados, como si fuera algo más que su mejor amigo. ¿Sería posible que Nick sintiera lo mismo que sentía él? No se atrevía a decírselo, al fin y al cabo, Cutter no había dado ninguna muestra para lanzarse sin más. Pero esas fotos, decían todo lo contrario a lo que Nick pretendía hacerle ver.

"Hola Stephen." Sobresaltado por la voz que le llamaba, Stephen se dio la vuelta mirando frente a frente a Helen.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ella se acercó, sabiendo, tal y como lo veía que él no podría ir a ninguna parte.

"Me enteré de lo que te pasó, tenía que comprobar por mi misma que estabas bien." Se acercó un poco más, hasta sentarse a su lado y deslizar su mano sobre el rostro de él. "Pobrecito Stephen, lo has debido pasar mal."

"Déjame en paz, ¿no me has hecho bastante destrozándome la vida y mi relación con Nick?" Helen abrió los ojos de par, sin estar del todo convencida de haber escuchado correctamente.

"¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Nick?" Dijo mostrando una desagradable sonrisa. Aquello era mejor de lo que había esperado. "Espero que no me digas ahora que tu, Stephen Hart te has enamorado de mi exmarido."

"¿Por qué no te vas por la anomalía que hayas venido y nos dejas tranquilos a todos? Seguro que te adaptas mejor con los bichos que te encuentres allí." Stephen se apartó de ella, levantándose con muchas dificultades, hasta poder sentarse en el brazo del sofá igual que había hecho antes Nick.

"¿Helen?" Nick apareció en el salón con dos tazas de café humeante en la mano. Su exmjer se levantó.

"Nick no has podido llegar en mejor momento. ¿Sabes lo que me acaba de decir Stephen?" Se volvió hacia su antiguo amante sonriendo triunfalmente, nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria sin que ella se lo consintiera.

"¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz? Stephen tiene que descansar y a mi no vendría nada mal dormir en una cama de verdad por una noche."

"Eso está muy bien, porque estoy segura que Stephen estaría encantado de dormir contigo."

"Maldita sea, Helen, ¿de qué estás hablando, es que no tienes ningún otro momento de la historia en el que perderte?"

Helen dio un paso adelante, todavía sonriendo ampliamente, si Nick supiera de lo que estaba hablando, seguro que no reaccionaría así. "Lo que estoy tratando decir es que Stephen está enamorado." Helen esperaba una reacción, sin embargo, recibió otra que no tenía en mente.

"Eso ya lo se, como si no se le notara." Stephen se volvió hacia él y con un movimiento involuntario se levantó casi de un salto, sin percatarse del dolor que le recorría la pierna.

"Así que lo sabes y has estado haciendo sufrir a Stephen. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

"Eso no te importa a ti. Vete de mi casa, ahora mismo si no quieres que te saque yo mismo."

"Muy bien, os dejo solos para que habléis o lo que queráis hacer." Mientras iba hacia la puerta, Helen se acercó a Nick. "Pero no le agotes demasiado, tu mismo has dicho que tiene que descansar. ¿O es que acaso tu no sientes lo mismo"

Sin dejar que su exmarido contestara, Helen cogió su mochila y salió del apartamento sin mirar atrás, pero haciéndose una idea de las expresiones de ambos. Porque lo cierto era que si no podía tener a Stephen, no iba a ponérselo tan fácil con Nick.

Stephen se quedó donde estaba. Tanto tiempo escondiendo lo que sentía por Nick por miedo a ser rechazado y tenía que ser Helen la que se lo soltara así, sin ningún cuidado. Nick se acercó y dejó las dos tazas en la mesa.

"Te has puesto pálido de repente. Tampoco ha sido para tanto, ya sabes como es Helen, su debilidad es manipularnos. Pero no me importa, ya te he dicho que se lo tuyo y me parece bien."

Stephen se volvió hacia él sorprendió. "¿Cómo que te parece bien? Acabas de conocer cuales son mis sentimientos y sólo sabes decir que te pare bien. Cutter, creía que tenías un poco más de tacto, al menos con tus amigos y conmigo."

"¿Tacto? Stephen, por el amor de dios no me acabo de enterar que te estás muriendo, sólo se que tienes novia, que Abby te cuida, aunque le esté mintiendo a Connor, pero ese es otro tema. Si tu eres…"

"Un momento, ¿como que Abby y yo…?, ¿Qué es eso de que tengo novia?, ¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás diciendo?" Stephen no entendía nada. "¿De donde te has sacado todo eso?


	5. Chapter 5

"¿Abby, de donde te has sacado la idea de que me gusta Abby?" Stephen comenzó a reír, pues lo que estaba diciendo Cutter no tenía ninguna lógica para él.

"Ya has oído a Helen, ha dicho que estás enamorado y por lo que se, sólo puede ser de alguien como Abby." Stephen rió a carcajadas, le parecía mentira que Nick le conociera tan mal como para decir algo semejante.

"¿Y desde cuando crees lo que dice Helen? ¿Acaso no sabes que le gusta jugar con nosotros? No siento nada por Abby. Vale, es una gran chica, es una buena amiga y una de las mejores personas con las que he trabajado nunca pero, Nick, de ahí a decir que estoy enamorado de Abby y que estamos juntos."

"¿Entonces no sientes nada romántico por ella?" Stephen negó con la cabeza, mientras Nick suspiraba por lo bajo, ligeramente aliviado. "¿Entonces porque ha dicho Helen que te veía tan enamorado? ¿Qué pretendía sacar con eso?"

"Primero, me estoy muriendo de sed, ¿podrías traerme una cerveza?, segundo, creía que habíamos llegado a la conclusión que Helen está mal de la cabeza y no tenemos que confiar en su palabra y tercero, ¿de donde te has sacado de la cabeza lo de Abby?"

Cutter estaba tan seguro que Helen tenía razón, al fin y al cabo siempre había escuchado eso de que las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido en lo que se refiere a descubrir los sentimientos de otra persona y más después de haber visto a Stephen y Abby en el cuarto de baño del hospital. ¿podía sólo haberse tratado de una vez, sexo sin más y que se hubiera vuelto a repetir, ni antes, ni después?

Nick no podía estar más confuso. Se fue a la cocina y se hizo con dos cervezas. De vuelta en el salón le dio una a Stephen sin decir nada, tan sólo observándole, como si de esa manera pudiera llegar a leerle la mente y saber si le estaba diciendo la verdad o no.

"Os vi en el baño." Al escuchar aquello, Stephen estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza que acababa de ingerir. "A Abby y a ti, os vi en el baño del hospital, juntos, solos, haciendo… lo que fuera que estuvierais haciendo en ese momento."

Nick estaba tan convenido de lo que estaba diciendo, parecía hablar con un tono de voz tan dolido, que a Stephen le costó llegar a la conclusión de lo que estaba hablando, de que era lo que le había impresionado tanto y que él ni siquiera recordaba.

Entonces recordó uno de los momentos más bochornosos de toda su vida. Dio otro largo trago a la cerveza antes de hablar. "Abby me estaba ayudando."

"No, de verdad, no hace falta que me des todos los detalles, se muy bien lo que pasó porque os vi."

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Nick no conseguía comprender que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia a Stephen para que no pudiera parar de reír a cada palabra que le decía. "No se lo que viste o lo que oíste, pero creo que te hiciste una idea muy equivocada de los hechos."

Con un tercer trago, Stephen hubo terminado esa primera cerveza y le pidió otra a Cutter, si realmente tenía que contarle lo que le había ocurrido ese día y porque no le había pedido ayuda a él, el alcohol era la única forma de darle fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando llevaba la mitad de la segunda cerveza, se decidió a hablar. "Tuve un pequeño accidente intentando ir al baño yo sólo." Stephen nunca se había considerado una persona orgullosa por naturaleza, pero demostrar que era alguien débil y que necesitaba ayudar para ir al cuarto de baño, no era algo que entrara tampoco en sus planes y mucho menos si Nick era quien más podía ayudarle.

"Abby apareció en ese momento y me encontró en el suelo del baño. Me alegro que no fueras tu quien me encontrara por cierto. Pero ella me estaba ayudando a ponerme en pie cuando también perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de mi. Aquello fue demasiado ridículo y comenzamos a reírnos. Eso es todo profesor Cutter, ahí tienes tu escena de sexo en el cuarto de baño."

Enfadado consigo mismo por haber tenido que contarle aquello a Nick, se terminó la cerveza. En su cabeza se imaginaba a Cutter, pidiéndole disculpas por haber pensado aquello de él; pero ese no hubiera sido Nick, por lo que no lo hizo.

"¿Entonces sólo fue eso?"

"¿Acaso no sabes todavía que Abby está loca por Connor? Es normal que quiera algo mejor que yo. Conmigo, como mucho tendría un noche de sexo intenso y luego nada, al final la relación se enfriaría y dejaríamos de estar juntos; ella terminaría con el corazón destrozado y yo sintiéndome mal por ella."

Aunque en circunstancias normales, un par de cervezas no le afectarían lo más mínimo, Stephen comenzaba a darse cuenta que empezaba a estar algo borracho y teniendo en cuenta las pastillas que hacía poco que había tomado, pensó que las cervezas no habían sido un buen plan.

"¿Entonces no estás enamorado de nadie?"

Como si estuviera sentado encima de un resorte, Stephen se levantó casi de un salto. "Madre mía Cutter, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Claro que estoy enamorado, pero no de Abby."

Realmente la cerveza y las pastillas le estaban afectando más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se tambaleó y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Sin embargo, la rápida reacción de Cutter sosteniéndolo, impidió que cayera de golpe contra el sofá.

"Tan inteligente que eres para los dinosaurios y las anomalías y lo duro que pareces para ver los sentimientos de otra persona." Stephen clavó sus ojos azules en los de Nick, respirando entrecortadamente, ya no era capaz de pensar con claridad, si no era en las manos que lo estaban sujetando. "Suéltame, puedo sentarme yo sólo, no hace falta que me trates como si fuera de cristal."

"No quiero que te hagas daño, déjame ayudarte y cuando estés sentado otra vez, te suelto." Las manos de Nick lo agarraron con más fuerza todavía, mientras Stephen comenzó a forcejear para soltarse.

"He dicho que me sueltes, no soy ningún crío, puedo cuidar de mi mismo." Sin poder controlar sus movimientos a causa del alcohol y las pastillas que habían nublado ligeramente su juicio; Stephen consiguió liberar las manos y empujando con fuerza a Nick lo tiró contra el sofá.

Sin embargo, con lo que no había contado Stephen al hacerlo, fue que había perdido su único punto estable de apoyo y notando de nuevo que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar rápidamente; perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Nick.

Lo escuchó protestar al notar el peso de Stephen sobre él, pero no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, era Stephen el que estaba convaleciente. Por eso, nervioso al notar el cuerpo de su amigo sobre, Cutter se quedó donde estaba, pese a no poder evitar abrazar a Stephen.

Este comenzó a reír de nuevo. Inconscientemente apoyó la cabeza sobre Nick y cerró los ojos, si lo del baño del hospital había sido absurdo y bochornoso, caer sobre el hombre del que estaba enamorado, borracho y sobretodo derrotado porque Cutter no sintiera lo mismo, lo había superado con creces.

"Estaba celoso." Dijo Cutter entre risas.

Por primera vez en mucho rato, Stephen se sintió sereno, aquellas palabras le habían devuelto la lucidez, aunque no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Muy despacio pues le dolía la pierna, se recostó en el sofá, con las piernas sobre Cutter, pues no quería perder el contacto físico con él y se lo quedó mirando totalmente confuso.

"¿Perdón, como has dicho?"

"Que estaba celoso. Celoso de Abby por estar, supuestamente contigo, de Helen, porque se lo hubieras dicho; porque estuviera con otra persona que no fuera…"

"Cutter, puede que esté borracho, drogado o las dos cosas, pero creo que todavía escucho correctamente y no se si estoy seguro de lo que vas a decirme."

"No se si estarás enamorado o no, pero tengo que ser sincero, porque hemos estado a punto de tener la peor bronca posible por una tontería."

"Como si fuéramos pareja." Stephen odiaba cuando el alcohol le soltaba la lengua de esa manera y mentalmente deseó echar el tiempo atrás para retirar eso.

"Si al menos lo fuéramos podríamos tener una bonita reconciliación." Stephen se quedó con la boca abierta, realmente había escuchado bien, ¿realmente Cutter acababa de declarársele o sólo había sido su imaginación? Nick puso su mano sobre las piernas de Stephen y la deslizó despreocupadamente. "Hazme un favor y dime la verdad Stephen, ¿estás enamorado ahora mismo?"

Tras dudar unos breves segundos y notando la mano firme y segura de Nick moviéndose por sus piernas, decidió lanzarse a la piscina, esperando que su Cutter no compartía sus sentimientos, aquello no estropeara su amistad.

"Si, estoy enamorado y no te haces a la idea de cuanto." Apoyando las piernas de Stephen sobre el sofá, Nick se incorporó y se sentó junto a él, parecía querer tenerlo más cerca.

"¿Y quien es ella?"

"Él." Nick movió lentamente los brazos, hasta colocar uno a cada lado del cuerpo de su amigo. "No es ella, es él."

"¿Lo conozco?" Nick sonrió, acababa de averiguar que tenía la batalla ganada, que todos sus temores no habían sido más que ideas tontas y algo de locura de celos, que no tenían ningún sentido.

"Creo que lo conoces mejor que nadie." Stephen levantó las manos poniéndolas alrededor de cuello de Nick, haciendo que se acercara a él. Sonrió como si fuera un niño jugando y se incorporó un poco.

"Sabes una cosa." Stephen negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras se mordía el labio y sonreía, tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento, que no podía creerse que realmente estuviera ocurriendo. "Creo que yo también estoy enamorado."

El resto de las palabras fueron innecesarias, por lo que las dejaron aparcadas, cambiándolas por el beso más tierno y sincero que ninguno de los hubiera dado nunca en su vida, pues hacía mucho que ambos los guardaban para la única persona que podía recibirlo.


	6. Chapter 6

El despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana. Stephen se removió en la cama, notando que estaba sólo. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco lo notaba en la pierna herida. Tal y como había pensado, Nick no estaba allí.

Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor, la ropa de su compañero no estaba allí, pero esperaba que no se hubiera marchado sin decirle nada. "Nick." Llamó Stephen.

Al principio no ocurrió nada y temió estar en lo cierto y que Cutter se hubiera ido. No podía ser verdad, no después de la noche anterior, no después de lo que los dos habían dicho.

"Pensaba que te despertarías más tarde, no quería molestarte." Nick apareció en la puerta, con una bandeja en la mano. "Espero que tengas hambre, te he preparado el desayuno."

Stephen sonrió sorprendido. Ni cuando había estado con Helen le había preparado el desayuno, ni mucho menos se lo había llevado a la cama. Pero allí estaba Cutter, mostrándole la bandeja y acercándose a él sonriente y feliz.

"Jenny ha llamado, quiere que volvamos al trabajo. Connor ya está en condiciones de volver y Abby está deseando volver a la caza de las criaturas." Se sentó en la cama al lado de Stephen y sin decir nada le besó, tras lo cual continuó hablando. "¿Crees que les irá bien? Ya sabes, después de saber que Abby no está interesada en ti, todo eso del malentendido…"

"Cutter déjalo." Para evitar comenzar a reír, Stephen cogió el vaso de zumo de naranja y se lo bebió de un trago. "¿A que hora te vas entonces?"

"En una hora tenemos que estar allí para investigar la nueva anomalía. Así que tendré que marcharme en seguida." Al mirar la expresión de Stephen, Nick se dio cuenta que estaba había cambiado, que ya no estaba a punto de reírse, sino que parecía más bien preocupado. "No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mi."

"Que no te lo haya dicho hasta ahora, porque siempre haya estado allí para protegerte, no quiere decir que no me preocupe lo que te pueda pasar si no me tienes cerca."

Por mucho intentó cambiar el tono de voz para parecer tranquilo y nada nervioso, Stephen estaba visiblemente preocupado por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su compañero en aquella cacería de la que no le había contado absolutamente nada todavía.

"Ya." Nick le entregó la taza de café humeante y una de las tostadas que había preparado. Stephen la cogió agradeciéndoselo con una tierna sonrisa, aunque se le había quitado el hambre con lo que le estaba diciendo Cutter. "Todo va a salir bien, como siempre, ya lo verás."

"Cuando dices como siempre, ¿te refieres a esto?" Stephen se señaló a si mismo. Odiaba tener que pensar que a Nick le pudiera ocurrir algo parecido y recibir en pocas horas una llamada de Jenny diciéndole que Cutter estaba en el hospital por un accidente en la cacería.

"Eso sólo ha pasado una vez y no todos los días nos enfrentamos a velociraptores. Tal vez sólo se trate de algún dinosaurio y herbívoro, al que atrapamos, mandamos de vuelta a su mundo y en menos de dos horas estoy otra vez aquí. Tampoco tenemos porque ponernos en lo peor."

"Muy bien." Stephen dejó a un lado la bandeja y se incorporó otra vez, hasta poder coger el cuello de la camiseta de Cutter y atraerlo hasta poder besarle otra vez.

Desde que lo había besado por primera vez la noche anterior, ahora Stephen pensaba en hacerlo continuamente, por lo que imaginar perderlo de vista durante los próximas horas era demasiado para él.

Por ello, sin decir nada, para evitar parecer excesivamente sensiblero o melodramático, Stephen se volvió a tumbar, arrastrando consigo a Nick. Este se arrodilló en la cama; a punto estuvo de tirar todo lo que había en la bandeja pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

Continuó besando a Stephen, había pensado tantas veces en hacerlo durante los últimos meses, que no se podía creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, que realmente sus brazos estuvieran rodeando el cuerpo de su compañero, que lo estuviera escuchando ronronear al notar sus labios sobre su cuello y que la noche anterior, en esa misma cama se hubieran acostado por fin.

"Creo que debería irme si no quieres que Lester me despida."

"Como si eso fuera un impedimento para volver cuando te diera la gama." Stephen no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo y dejarlo ir sin más. Quería retenerlo a su lado el mayor tiempo posible, quería continuar así, los dos juntos, compartiendo el calor de su cuerpo cuando le tocaba y saboreando esos labios que no dejaban de recorrer su cuello y su boca.

"Ya, pero no querrás dejar a Abby y Connor solos."

"Vale tienes razón, vete con ellos y protege a _los niños._" Le dio un último he intenso beso antes de separarse de él y ver como se levantaba de la cama, llevándose consigo la bandeja.

"Quédate un rato más durmiendo, todavía es pronto." Nick cogió su bolsa y tras mirar un momento más a Stephen se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

"Por cierto… ten cuidado y vuelve de una pieza, no me hagas decirte eso de "te lo dije"".

"Yo también te quiero." Se despidió por fin Nick y se marchó, pensando que su compañero tenía razón. Stephen era el mejor en su trabajo y junto a él era quien mejor conocía a las criaturas que podían cazar. Sin tenerlo a su lado para ayudarle, no estaba seguro como terminaría aquel día.

- o -

Stephen se volvió a acurrucar en la cama, ahora que tenía cerca de Nick, se dio cuenta que la mañana era bastante fresca y al no llevar nada de ropa encima, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a temblar.

Quedarse dormido de nuevo fue fácil, pero no soñar con lo mal que podía salir ese día fue más complicado. A su cabeza llegaban imágenes de él yendo al hospital con la esperanza de que todos estuvieran bien, otras veces le llamaba Jenny y le decía que no habían podido hacer nada por Nick, que lo sentía mucho.

El ruido de pasos en la habitación lo despertó de repente. Esperaba que fuera Nick, que hubiera decidido no ir a la misión o que esta hubiera sido simplemente cancelada por algún motivo, pero cuando se encontró allí a Helen, todas sus esperanzas se hicieron trizas.

Helen llevaba un rato allí, mirándolo mientras dormía, siempre lo había hecho cuando estaban juntos, ella era la primera en despertarse y se lo quedaba mirando, pensando que entonces parecía un chico indefenso, sólo que ahora además estaba herido.

"No recordaba que durmieras desnudo. Veo que las cosas han cambiado por aquí."

"No sabes hasta que punto." Sonrió Stephen, imaginando la cara que pondría ella si se enterara de su relación con Cutter. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has vuelto? Pensaba que te habrías cansado y habrías decidido dejarnos en paz."

"¿dejaros? ¿Por qué hablas en plural?" Helen se acercó a la cama y se sentó allí. "Ah si, ¿no será por ese romance que tu y Nick habéis empezado hace poco verdad?"

"¿Nos has estado espiando?" Stephen se incorporó pero apenas pudo moverse cuando ella, moviendo la mano casi con despreocupación la puso sobre su pierna herida. Apenas tuvo que apretar para que Stephen apretara los dientes por el dolor. "Además de una desalmada, eres una maldita pervertida."

Helen se echó a reír con malicia. "Vamos Stephen, espero que no te creas que alguno de los dos erais capaces de ocultar lo que sentíais por el otro. Era demasiado obvio que tarde o temprano acabara pasando. Espero que el susto de hoy no perjudique a vuestra relación."

Aguantando el dolor Stephen cogió por el cuello de la camisa a Helen y apretó. "¿De que de demonios estás hablando?"

"Si me ahogas no llegarás a saberlo y no podrás llamar a Nick para avisarle de los pequeños amigos míos que les están esperando allí. Ah espera, que no podrás llegar al teléfono con la pierna así."

"Estás mintiendo, no serías capaz de hacerle daño a Nick, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Todavía le quieres."

"En una cosa tienes razón." Dijo ella acariciándole el rostro. "Todavía le quiero. Pero tu me lo has robado, hace tiempo que Nick no tiene ojos más que para ti, incluso esa mosquita muerta de Jenny Lewis lo sabe. ¿No crees que eso me ha podido sentar un poco mal?"

Stephen se quedó petrificado. Aquello, desgraciadamente tenía sentido y Helen era capaz de hacer algo así. Sin embargo, lo que más le asustaba en ese momento, era ser él el causante de que algo malo le ocurriera al resto del equipo y sobretodo a Nick.

"Dime lo que sabes, habla de una vez."

"Lo siento cielo, eso haría que mi pequeña broma perdiera toda la gracia. Creo que será esperar a que tus amigos lo descubran por si solos. Si es que tu no llegas al teléfono primero y consigues avisarles claro."

Con un rápido movimiento, Helen consiguió soltarse de las manos de Stephen, se acercó un poco más a él, que todavía continuaba paralizado y le besó en los labios. "Hacía mucho que echaba esto de menos. Nos veremos pronto, si no nos encontramos en el hospital."

Cuando él iba a volver a engancharle, ella se levantó y se separó de la cama, mirando su reloj. "El tiempo corre querido, si quieres hacer algo, es ahora o nunca." Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tal y como había hecho la última vez que había estado en aquella casa, desapareció sin más. Con el tiempo había conseguido dominar a la perfección el dominio de las anomalías.


	7. Chapter 7

Se sentía completamente inútil, Helen quería hacerle daño y había encontrado la mejor forma de hacerlo. Era buena, siempre lo había sido y ahora había hecho algo para hacer daño a Nick. Stephen, no podía ir en su ayuda, apenas podía moverse de la cama, pero tenía que intentar algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzado esperando la llamada de Cutter.

Pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan asustado como ahora, tampoco había tenido nunca una relación duradera con alguien por el que de verdad tuviera que preocuparse como lo estaba haciendo ahora por Nick.

Miró a su alrededor y buscó el teléfono. Conocía perfectamente la casa de su compañero por lo que no le fue difícil dar con él. Afortunadamente para él, el aparato no estaba lejos por lo que moviéndose mucho más lentamente de lo que le hubiera gustado, consiguió cogerlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, marcó velozmente el número de Nick y esperó, escuchando cada tono como si fuera una eternidad. Todavía se preguntaba porque Helen le había dicho que pretendía hacerle daño al equipo, pero en ese momento poco importaba eso, avisarles a tiempo, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Vamos Cutter, cógelo." Dijo en voz alta al ver que su compañero tardaba en contestar.

"Stephen, realmente no es un buen momento para hablar, estamos a punto de entrar en el almacén donde están las criaturas. ¿Qué tal si hablamos más tarde?" Cutter hablaba en voz baja, mientras de fondo Stephen podía escuchar las voces de Connor, Abby y Jenny.

"Nick, ¿podrías callarte por un momento? No son lo que pensáis, no se trata de una anomalía normal, Helen la ha abierto." Al otro lado, Nick guardó silencio un momento, el resto de los compañeros del equipo también se habían callado, mirándolo al ver que la expresión del profesor cambiaba de repente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Dijo por fin Nick, haciéndole una seña a Jenny para que se detuviera. Miró a su alrededor, pero Connor y Abby ya habían desparecido de su vida, seguramente, en el interior del almacén. "¿Dond están Connor y Abby?" Escuchó Stephen que su compañero preguntaba.

Con gesto negativo, Jenny también miró a su alrededor. "Mierda."

"Cutter ¿Qué pasa?" Stephen odiaba aquella situación. Él era un cazador, tenía que estar allí, ayudar a sus compañeros como siempre hacía; el arriesgaba la vida por sus amigos, el se enfrentaba a las criaturas y él debería ser el que entrara en ese almacén a buscar a sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

"Los chicos no están, supongo que ya habrán entrado en el almacén, vamos a buscarlos."

"Cutter, ten cuidado, no se lo que pretende Helen…" Si que lo sabía, pero tampoco se lo iba a decir a Nick, no tenía porque saber que su exmujer quería hacerles daño porque se había enterado de su relación, ya se lo diría cuando estuvieran más tranquilos.

"Se trata de Helen, siempre tiene un buen motivo, pero eso da igual ahora mismo, tenemos que encontrarlos." Un grito llegó hasta Stephen desde el otro lado del teléfono. Se quedó paralizado, escuchando e imaginándose lo que podría estar ocurriendo. "¿Jenny?"

"No lo se, sonaba como Abby."

"Tengo que dejarte, luego te llamo." Cutter colgó tan rápido el teléfono que Stephen no llegó a decir nada, pero todavía se quedó un momento quieto, como si pudiera seguir escuchando lo que ocurría allí.

"Te quiero." Dijo, como si su compañero todavía pudiera escucharle.

- o -

El grito les había asustado a los dos. Sonaba desperado y por ello no tardaron en salir corriendo. Ninguno de los dos, sabía lo que se iban a encontrar dentro, pero sus compañeros estaban en peligro.

Al entrar en el almacén comenzaron a caminar lentamente, mirando en todas direcciones. El no saber contra que se iban a enfrentar no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero en ese momento no podían hacer otra cosa.

Conforme se adentraban en el local, el sitio se iba haciendo más oscuro, por lo que en pocos minutos tuvieron que encender sus linternas. "¿Qué crees que son?" Dijo Jenny en voz baja.

"No tengo ni idea pero Helen está detrás de ellos, así que no creo que sean muy amistosos."

Dieron la vuelta a una esquina y allí se encontraron a Connor que dejaba en el suelo, con delicadeza a Abby. Nick y Jenny fueron hasta ellos. "Gracias a dios que habéis venido, ¿habéis visto lo que era?" Les preguntó el chico.

"Dínoslo tu, ¿Qué es lo que atacó a Abby?" Nick sacó el arma que siempre llevaba encima y comprobó que estuvieran solos.

"No lo se, entramos pensando que nos seguíais, nos separamos un momento y cuando quise darme cuenta la escuché gritar. Fui a su encuentro y la encontré tirada en el suelo. No se lo que le pasó."

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí." Dijo Nick con decisión, no iba a poner a nadie más en peligro hasta que supieran contra que se estaban enfrentando. Se levantó, después de observar como Connor cogía a Abby en brazos y comenzó el camino de vuelta a la salida del almacén. Jenny cerraba la retirada con el arma que ahora siempre llevaba consigo.

Un ruido llamó su atención y todos se detuvieron en seco, pero nada se escuchó. Volvieron a comenzar a caminar y el ruido se repitió, de forma más seguida, se parecía a seres humanos arrastrando los pies, además de gruñidos esporádicos.

Poco a poco, luz volvió a rodearlos. "Ya casi estamos. En cuanto estemos fuera, Connor, ocúpate de Abby, llévala al hospital si es necesario, Jenny y yo nos quedaremos aquí, para averiguar que es lo que hay aquí dentro."

"No creo que todo eso vaya a ser posible." Dijo Connor con el tono de voz bastante aterrado y los ojos clavados en el frente. Nick se volvió hacía donde estaba mirando el chico y entonces vio al hombre delante de él.

Se trataba de un ser humano, sólo que era algo distinto a un hombre normal. Caminaba algo encorvado y la mayor parte de su rostro estaba oculto por una mata de pelo revuelto.

El grupo se paró, cuando un segundo hombre apareció al lado del otro y junto a ellos, se dejó caer desde unas cajas una mujer. El nuevo grupo los miraba como si los estuviera estudiando, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo Cutter con ellos.

Se fijó en su ropa, muy similar a la que llevaban ellos, pero bastante destrozada como si fuera muy antigua, los zapatos dejaban a la vista parte de los pies, que estaban bastante sucio y en las manos llevaban barras de hierro y en caso de uno de los hombres una especie de pistola, sólo que bastante diferente de las que ellos conocían.

"¿De que va todo esto?" Preguntó Jenny

"No lo se, pero no me gusta. Si han salido de la anomalía, lo único que puedo decir es que no son hombres de las cavernas, no se trata de nuestros antepasados." Los tres recién llegados se miraron y dijeron una serie de gruñidos que parecían ser algo similar a un lenguaje, aunque bastante reducido.

"¿Quieres decir que son del futuro? Así va a ser la humanidad. ¿Qué nos va a pasar, la tercera guerra mundial?" Abby se removió en los brazos de Connor, estaba volviendo en si.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando al chico, que le sonrió ampliamente. "Me has dado un susto de muerte. Menos mal que estás bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que te ha pasado?"

"Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza por detrás, no pude verlo, pero creó que gruñía, tal vez fuera un…" Con la mirada y mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, Connor le señaló hacia los tres humanos que tenían frente a ellos.

Abby ahogó un grito al verlos. Había pensado que su agresor había sido un tipo de simio, tal vez alguno como los que había visto en ese futuro que tan poco le gustaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que habían sido esos hombres.

"¿Quiénes son?"

Nadie le contestó a esa pregunta, por el momento de reflexión se había terminado. Tal y como Nick había pensado los tres humanos se habían estado comunicando y habían debido de trazar un plan de ataque.

Los dos hombres corrieron por las esquinas, desapareciendo de nuevo en la penumbra del almacén, mientras que la mujer gritó y se lanzó contra el equipo. Con un movimiento rápido Connor puso detrás de él a Abby y sacó el arma que hacía poco tiempo le había dado Nick.

Cutter, levantó el arma y apuntó a la mujer, pero cuando iba a dispararle, esta dio un tremendo salto y pasó por encima de él, apareciendo justo a su espalda sin darle tiempo, a ninguno de sus compañeros para reaccionar. Desde luego, esos humanos eran rápidos y ágiles y cuando la mujer le dio una patada por la espalda a Cutter, dejándolo ko en el suelo, también descubrieron que eran muy fuertes.

- o -

"Maldita sea Lester, ¿Por qué no dejas tus chorradas del gobierno y me haces caso de una vez? Cutter y los demás están el problemas." Stephen llevaba diez minutos intentando hablar con Lester y había pasado ya por tres secretarías, ni siquiera haber dicho quien era le había servido de nada.

"Lo siento, pero el primer ministro…"

"Me da igual que quiera el primer ministro de ti, te estoy diciendo que tu mejor equipo está en apuros." Stephen no soportaba a ese hombre, y tampoco le gustaba que fuera su jefe, pero no le quedaba otra opción y en ese momento Lester era el único que podía salvar a Cutter y los demás.

"¿Por qué no estás tu con ellos?"

"¿Tengo que recordarte que un dinosaurio me rompió una pierna por no habernos avisado del animal con el que nos íbamos a enfrentar la última vez?"

"_Touché_. Muy bien, dime donde están y mandaré un equipo."

"De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que Helen está detrás de esa emboscada, sea lo que sea que ha preparado no va a ser fácil de detener."


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando el coche paró frente a la puerta del almacén, Lester suspiró con fuerza. El que pensaba que iba a tener un día tranquilo, sacando a su mejor equipo de problemas y ahora le llegaba un problema todavía mayor.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que había habías dicho que no podías hacer nada." El conductor del coche ayudó a Stephen a bajar, bajo la atenta mirada de Lester.

"He dicho que no podía hacer nada dentro de ese almacén, no que me fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados sin más." El cazador se apoyó en el coche, mirando fijamente la puerta del almacén, con la esperanza de ver a aparecer a Cutter saliendo de allí en ese momento.

"¿Y como narices has llegado aquí?"

"Le pedí a uno de tus hombre que viniera a buscarme. No fue difícil convencerle cuando le dije que había sido orden tuya." Lester no dijo nada más y se alejó de Stephen, hacia el grupo de personas que estaban hablando un poco más lejos.

Stephen cogió el teléfono y marcó de nuevo el número de Nick, pero por mucho que lo dejó sonar, este no contestó. "Maldita sea Cutter, podrías haber esperado a que yo estuviera recuperado para meterte en problemas."

Los disparos en el interior del almacén, llamaron la atención de todos los allí presentes, que dejaron sus conversaciones en ese mismo momento. Stephen se levantó pero al intentar apoyar la pierna, olvidándose de su pequeño impedimento de tenerla rota, tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el coche.

La gran puerta metálica se abrió entonces y Jenny apareció corriendo; con la respiración entrecortada y con la mirada perdida en la nada. "¡Stephen!" Lo había visto al fondo y pasando de largo de Lester, que intentó llamar su atención sin conseguirlo llegó hasta el cazador. "¡Dios mío, Stephen, Nick, los demás, esas cosas, no pueden ser humanas!"

Stephen la zarandeó para que volviera en si, para que pensara con tranquilidad y le dijera lo que había ocurrido, porque hasta el momento no había entendido ni una sola de sus palabras.

"Jenny, cálmate, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Conocía muy bien a Helen, por lo que estaba seguro que no se lo habría puesto fácil al equipo. Incluso tenía que su plan pudiera poner en peligro la vida de uno de sus amigos o del propio Nick.

"Ahí dentro hay una anomalía abierta. Es del futuro, al menos eso es lo que ha dicho Nick. Cuando han aparecido esas personas o lo que quiera que sean, no nos han dado tiempo para reaccionar, eran rápidos y se comunican mentalmente o algo así, la verdad que no lo se, tan sólo se que son máquinas de matar y que he perdido el contacto con los demás."

"Muy bien, ¡Vosotros!" Dijo Stephen haciendo que unos cuantos hombres se acercaran a él. Alguien tenía que tomar el mando de la situación y estaba claro, por la cara pálida de Lester, que no él no iba a ser ese alguien. "Que Jenny os de todos los detalles de lo que ha pasado, cuidado con lo que haya dentro, puede ser muy peligroso y vosotros, id por la puerta trasera, no quiero sorpresas."

Los dos equipos se repartieron en un momento y Stephen los vio desaparecer, cabreado consigo mismo por no formar parte de ninguno de los dos, por no ser él quien rescatara a sus compañeros.

El sonido del teléfono le devolvió a la realidad, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, realmente era él, Cutter le estaba llamando. Descolgó todo lo rápido que pudo. "Nick ¿Eres tu? ¿Que demonios ha pasado y por qué no salís aquí de una vez por todas?"

"Tienen a Abby y Connor, se han perdido por el almacén." Dijo Nick con la respiración entrecortada como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. "Dile a Lester que Jenny…"

"Tranquilo ya lo se he estado hablando con ella y ya hemos organizado dos equipos para sacaros de allí. ¿Se puede saber que son esas cosas de las que ha hablado Jenny? ¿De verdad que son humanos?"

"¿Dónde estás Stephen, no me digas que estás fuera del almacén? No tendrías que haber venido, creo que estas criaturas, humanas o no van a intentar salir del este almacén y cuando lo hagan, no creo que se detengan por nada."

"Creo que me las puedo apañar solo bastante bien Cutter, ahora el que me preocupas eres tu y lo que ha ocurrido con Connor y Abby."

"¿Con una pierna rota? No creo que puedas enfrentarte a ellos, son muy poderosos, tiene una fuerza suprahumana y una comunicación telepática que les hacen casi indestructibles. Vete de allí cuanto antes."

Si algo le gustaba Stephen de Cutter, era que siempre se estaba preocupando por él, incluso cuando peor estaban las cosas para él, cuando su propia vida corría peligro, Nick intentaba que todo le fuera bien a Stephen. No podía quererle más por ser así.

"No voy a irme a ninguna parte hasta que sepa que estás bien, que todos estáis a salvo. Creo que eso forma parte de ser pareja de alguien, maldita sea, que no seas el único que se preocupa por mi."

Stephen había levantado la voz más de lo que le hubiera gustado, por lo que cuando volvió a mirar a Jenny y a Lester, estos habían dejado de hablar y lo estaban mirando, visiblemente sorprendidos.

"Así que cuelga el maldito teléfono y procura comprobar cuando llega uno de los equipos de rescate. Y saca a los _niños _sin un rasguño." Lester y Jenny lo seguían mirando cuando por fin colgó el aparato.

El hombre se dirigió hacia su coche donde estaba esperándole uno de sus trabajadores, mientras que Jenny fue hasta el cazador y una vez que ya se sentía más tranquila, después de lo que había pasado; puso una mano sobre el hombre de Stephen y sonrió tímidamente.

"No lo sabía." Le dijo ella.

"¿El que?"

"Tu y Cutter; nunca lo hubiera dicho." Jenny era toda una diplomática y ahora que había vuelto a ser ella misma, podía pensar con claridad y ayudar a Stephen a sentirse mejor, ya que no podía hacer nada más por el resto del equipo ahora que les había dado toda la información a los dos equipos de rescate.

"¿Y eso quiere decir…"

"No me malinterpretes, lo cierto es que me parece genial. Sois amigos desde hace años, os conocéis mutuamente mejor que nadie, sabéis perfectamente lo que quiere el otro y ahora sois… bueno sois vosotros dos."

"Gracias." Sin esperárselo, Jenny lo abrazo. No era algo que hiciera habitualmente, no era una persona muy sentimental, pero podía ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro del cazador, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar, alguien que le ayudara a sostenerse en pie, en todos los aspectos, un amigo en quien confiar. "Nunca ha tenido tanto miedo." Dijo por fin él.

"Lo se, pero estamos hablando de Cutter, sabe como enfrentarse a estas cosas." Mentir se le daba bien, ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos no era problema para ella, por lo que decirle aquello, aunque no estuviera segura, no le costó mucho.

"No estaría tan seguro esta vez. Sonaba asustado y Nick siempre es muy seguro de si mismo. Puede que fuera por Connor y Abby, pero te puedo asegurar que estaba tan asustado como yo y yo estoy aquí, atado de pies y manos, viendo como arriesgan su vida."

"Estarán bien, ya lo verás."

"Voy matarla, juro que lo haré."

"¿A quien te refieres?"

"Helen, ella ha sido la que lo ha planeado todo esto, descubrió lo mío con Nick y estaba celosa, quiere hacerse sufrir y desde luego lo está consiguiendo bien."

"Señor, hemos perdido a uno de los objetivos." Se escuchó decir a una voz por el walkie que tenía en la mano Lester. "Puede que haya salido, repito, puede que haya salido señor, tengan cuidado."

"¿Cómo que lo han perdido? Les dije que tenían que evitar a toda costa que salieran, no podemos permitirnos que uno de esos tipos llegue a la ciudad. ¡Arréglelo!"

"Si señor."

Jenny y Stephen se quedaron mirando. "Sube al coche, tenemos que irnos de aquí, al menos haré algo que Cutter me ha pedido." Al menos le ayudaría de alguna forma, ya que no iba a ser como él quería.

Jenny asintió y subió al asiento del conductor del coche, mientras Stephen entraba por el otro lado. Ella lo miró y entonces vio la sombra aparecer la sombra, rápida y apenas perceptible por detrás de él.

Acababa de encontrar al individuo fugado y para horror de ella iba directamente hacia al coche, a la misma velocidad que los había visto moverse antes. "Stephen cuidado." Pero incluso su gripo fue demasiado lento.

El cazador intentó agacharse, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo, la criatura lo alcanzó y con un simple golpe de su mano lo derribó en el suelo. Stephen sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero eso tenía que esperar. El ser le iba a atacar otra vez, por lo que rodó por el suelo, escuchando los gritos de la gente que se acercaba para ayudarle.

Si eso era un hombre, no era una evolución muy cercana, era demasiado rápido y por mucho que Stephen le golpeó en el estómago con la pierna sana, pareció no darse cuenta y no sentir nada.

"_Vais a morir todos…" _Escuchó Stephen en su cabeza, un momento antes que el hombre alcanzara su cuello y lo apretara con fuerza. _"Somos superiores… sois débiles, simples homo-sapiens." _El hombre apretó cada vez con más fuerza y poco a poco Stephen se fue quedando sin aire, por mucho que se removía, el hombre no dejaba de tenerlo sujetada como si nada. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero había algo que no quería dejar de ver antes de morir.

"¡Stephen aguanta!" La voz de Cutter llegó hasta él desde lejos, pero no pudo aguantar más y antes de poder mirar hacia la dirección de la voz, cerró los ojos, quedando inconsciente.


	9. Chapter 9

El disparo proveniente de uno de los soldados, hizo que la criatura atemorizada saliera huyendo y dejara libre Stephen. El cazador se quedó ahí, quieto, intentando recuperar el aliento pues había pensado que esa cosa iba a matarlo.

"Stephen… vamos Stephen." La voz llegaba desde lejos, sentía mareado y la cabeza le dolía horrores, debía de haberse golpeado aunque no lo recordaba. Todo había pasado muy rápido y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. "Stephen me estás empezando a asustar ¿puedes oírme?"

El contacto de una mano sobre su mejilla, le hizo reaccionar, aunque no estaba seguro si se trataba de un sueño o era alguien que realmente le estaba llamando. Se removió en el suelo y entonces la pierna comenzó a dolerle. Aquello tenía que ser real.

"¿Esa cosa me ha matado ya?"

"Stephen abre los ojos." Le costaba hacerlo, en realidad no quería, estaba agotado, dolorido y con ganas de dormir, pero unas manos firmes no dejaban de moverle, de intentar mantenerlo consciente. "Vamos Stephen.

Lentamente, por fin abrió los ojos, era de día y varias personas lo rodeaban. No conseguía distinguir a ninguna de ellas; una de ellas se acercó, lo tenía tan cerca, que no le dejaba ver nada más. La vista se le comenzó a aclarar poco a poco.

"¿Cutter?" Dijo por fin, mientras las manos del otro hombre se posaban sobre su rostro. Nick estaba sonriendo aunque no podía ocultar el miedo que había tenido hasta ese momento y que todavía no le había abandonado. "¿Qué…" De nuevo intentó moverse, pero otra vez, el intenso dolor en la pierna, no se lo permitió.

"Tranquilo, has tenido una mal caída y no te ha sentado nada bien con la pierna rota, será mejor que te quedes quieto hasta que llegue la ambulancia y te llevamos al hospital." Nick hablaba tranquilamente, hacía mucho que no lo hacía de una forma tan tierna, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera ahora que veía a Stephen allí en el suelo, completamente indefenso y mirándole con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

"No quiero ir al hospital, estoy arto del hospital." Por mucho que Nick intentó mantenerlo tumbado en el suelo, Stephen consiguió incorporarse y apoyar la espalda en el coche que tenía detrás. "Vamos a casa, estoy bien, además cuando Helen se entere que estás bien, volverá a preparar una de las suyas."

"¿Puedes estarte quieto durante un momento? Acaban de estar a punto de matarte, por no recordarte que todavía sigues recuperándote del último ataque. Así que ¿Qué tal si te relajas un rato y me haces caso?"

Stephen suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el coche, mientras escuchaba el sonido de fondo de la ambulancia que se acercaba. Al notar una mano apoyada sobre su pierna, abrió de nuevo los ojos, Nick estaba a su lado, sentado y le miraba tranquilamente.

"No creía que nunca que diría esto, pero creo que voy a tomarme unos días de vacaciones." Stephen no llegó a protestar por lo que acababa de oír, pues cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un médico se acercó a él y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

- o -

"Esto es una tontería, el médico dijo que estaba bien, que sólo tengo que descansar, como antes de que esto ocurriera. ¿No podemos volver a nuestra vida normal Nick? Yo me quedó aquí, hasta que le me den el alta y tu vuelves al trabajo como si nada."

Cutter se movía con rapidez por el apartamento y parecía no escuchar las palabras de su compañero. Aquella mañana, un día después del ataque en el almacén, habían vuelto al piso.

El médico le había dicho a Stephen, que si, que estaba bien, pero cuando estuvo a solas con el profesor, le dijo que tuviera cuidado que en su estado, después del ataque del velociraptor, del cual no se había recuperado, muchos golpes así no eran buenos.

Nick estaba preocupado, aunque no se lo fuera a decir a Stephen, no había sido fácil verlo en el suelo, ver a esa criatura lanzarse sobre él y estar a punto de matarlo. Ya lo había pasado mal una vez, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo en otra ocasión.

"Cutter ¿Mes estás escuchando?"

"En realidad no. Porque sabes una cosa Stephen, has estado dos veces en el último mes en el hospital, han estado a punto de matarte dos veces en muy poco tiempo y no parece importarte, te comportas como si nada, pero yo no puedo, no quiero perderte. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa? Avisaste a Lester. Pues bien, podías haber esperado que yo te llamara, no tenías que haber arriesgado tu vida por nada."

"¿Por nada, lo dices en serio? Me arriesgué por ti, y por el resto del equipo también, pero sobretodo por ti. Cuando Helen me dijo que tenía en mente haceros, no pensé, no pude, porque entonces me hubiera dado cuenta que era un inútil, que no podía hacer nada por vosotros, que no podía ayudarte."

Nick se paró en seco, pocas veces había escuchado hablar a Stephen de una forma tan sincera. "¿Estás diciendo con eso que me quieres?" El profesor sonrió, observando como Stephen comenzaba a estar algo incómodo con aquella conversación.

"Creía que ya te lo había dicho en otra ocasión."

"No, has dicho que estamos juntos, que somos pareja, que estás enamorado, pero nunca me lo has dicho directamente." Stephen suspiró. Podía enfrentarse a cualquier bicho viviente, había visto la muerte de cerca suficientes veces como para no temerla. Pero ahora estaba nervioso, movía sin parar las manos y no era capaz de mirar a su compañero a los ojos. "Stephen esto no tiene porque ser tan difícil, sólo tienes que ser tu mismo."

Nick se quedó sorprendido cuando Stephen apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y volvió a suspirar de nuevo, mientras cerraba los ojos. "La cabeza me va estallar."

"Ya, eso es un truco muy viejo." Pero Stephen no contestó, se quedó donde estaba apoyado sobre Nick. "¿Lo decías en serio? Vaya lo siento, creí que…" Como si se tratara de un pequeño gatito indefenso, se deslizó hasta colocar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Cutter. "¿Estás bien?"

"Querías que fuera yo mismo ¿no? Pues la cabeza me está matando, digamos que no me he tomado la última pastilla que me recetó el médico." Nick deslizó la mano sobre el cabello de Stephen y este pareció ronronear.

"No vas a cambiar nunca ¿verdad? Tu siempre tan testarudo, haciéndote el fuerte." Una media sonrisa enmarcó el rostro de Nick, le gustaba poder cuidar de Stephen y que este se dejara cuidar, que fuera totalmente suyo por un momento, delicado e indefenso, pero sobretodo suyo.

"Eso precisamente es lo que te gusta de mi."

"Si, eso me gusta de ti, pero prefería que te dejaras de ser tan protector con los demás y arriesgar tu siempre el cuello y en cuanto a las pastillas, me da igual que no te guste tomar medicamentos. No tienes porque pasarlo mal. Espera te traeré las pastillas."

Nick intentó levantarse, pero Stephen se quedó donde estaba, la cabeza sobre Nick y sus manos sobre el vientre de este. "No, quédate aquí conmigo, me siento mejor cuando estás aquí."

El profesor no contestó, no quería discutir y mucho menos cuando su compañero parecía abrirse completamente con él. "¿Sabes lo que pensaba cuando ese tipo o lo que fuera esta a punto de acabar conmigo? Que iba a ser una pena no ver la cara de Abby y Connor cuando se enteren de lo nuestro."

Los dedos de Nick enredados con su pelo, le hacían sentir tranquilo y mientras estaba allí, no tenía que pensar en nada, no le preocupaba nada, ni Helen iba a hacerles nada, ni tendrían que volver a enfrentarse con ninguna criatura nunca más, simplemente estaban allí los dos, en aquel sofá disfrutando de un momento a solas.

"Pues una pena, porque creo que ya lo saben los dos." Stephen rió por lo bajo.

"¿Tanto se nos nota?"

"Abby ya sabía mis sentimientos por ti en el hospital y supongo que se lo habrá dicho a Connor. No creo que sea un sorpresa para ninguno de los dos." Por fin, Stephen se incorporó lentamente, apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Cutter.

Se lo quedó mirando en silencio, los ojos azules de los quedaron enganchados durante unos segundos. "En realidad pensé en otra cosa cuando sentí que me quedaba sin aire, pero a decir verdad, me aterra decirlo en voz alta, no vaya a ser que la magia de este momento se rompa en el instante que yo pronuncie las palabras."

Nick le acarició el rostro y deslizó los dedos por sus labios entreabiertos. Puso la mano sobre la nuca de Stephen y notó con su piel se erizaba. Su compañero suspiró con fuerza y sonrió.

"Pues entonces no lo hagas, si no estás preparado no tienes porque hacerlo." Lentamente, fue movimiento la mano y acercando a Stephen hacia él como si de una imagen a cámara lenta se tratara.

"Estoy preparado a enfrentarme a un dinosaurio, a Helen si es necesario, creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, puedo decir que… que te quiero Nick." Sus bocas se juntaron por fin.

No era la primera vez que se besaban, ya habían hecho el amor, ya conocían todo lo que había que saber del otro, incluso eran capaces de conocer todos los pensamientos que recorrían la mente de su compañero, pero ahora, aquel beso, aquel momento eterno, fue diferente, sensual y sincero.

El dolor de cabeza y el permanente dolor en la pierna estaban allí, por lo que Stephen no pudo evitar protestar, aunque fue tan bajo que creyó que Cutter no lo escucharía y no se preocuparía por él. Estaba en un error.

Nick se separó unos centímetros de él, pero no dejó de sostenerlo y sin que el cazador pudiera hacer nada, lo tumbó en el sofá lentamente. "¿Realmente te crees que voy a dejar que trates como un crío indefenso?"

"Absolutamente." Contestó Cutter completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando notó que Stephen intentaba levantarse, lo sujetó con fuerza contra el sofá, aprovechando su debilidad. "Estás de baja. Te quiero recordar que todavía tienes la pierna rota y que dentro de dos días empiezas la rehabilitación.

Además has dicho que te dolía la cabeza, así que si quieres que hagamos algo, te tomarás la pastilla y me dejarás cuidar de ti. Nada de hacerte el duro, nada de negar que te duele algo y mucho menos, nada de hacerte el héroe."

Stephen se paró a pensar un momento y luego se mordió el labio mientras sonreía. "Dame al menos un beso." Nick así lo hizo, pero en cuanto notó las manos de su compañero comenzar a desabrochar su camisa se retiró.

"Sin la pastilla no hay sexo." Dijo Cutter entre risas, al ver la expresión de fracaso en el rostro de Stephen. Se arrodilló junto a Stephen y comenzó a besarle, deslizando su boca hasta el oído de su compañero. "Si hacemos las cosas a mi manera, la noche puede ser muy divertida."

Aquello prometía y aunque no le gustaba demostrar su debilidad, Stephen no contestó cuando Nick se levantó y desapareció en la cocina en busca de sus pastillas.


	10. Chapter 10

Stephen despertó por la mañana en los brazos de Cutter. Se sorprendió al ver que su compañero no se hubiera levantado antes que él, pues desde que convivían juntos Nick siempre había sido el primero en amanecer y cuando Stephen se despertaba, ya tenía preparado el desayuno.

Pero aquella mañana no, Nick seguía ahí, durmiendo plácidamente, mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del cazador con ambos brazos. Respiraban profundamente, todavía tardaría en despertarse, pero Stephen no podía reprochárselo.

Se lo quedó mirando, dándose la vuelta en al cama para tener su rostro lo más cerca posible. Nunca se había imaginado como un hombre romántico al que le gustara pasar horas enteras observando al hombre al que quería, pero no podía pensar en hacer otra cosa mejor a esas horas.

Nick no había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Aunque las cosas parecían comenzar bien cuando entre besos y caricias fueron a la cama, en pocos minutos, Stephen comenzó a encontrarse mal. El dolor de cabeza no desapareció como si nada y la pierna, después de tantos días inmovilizada comenzaba a protestar.

El cazador intentó que no se le notara, disfrutando de las caricias que las manos de Cutter hacían al recorrer su cuerpo y de los besos que iba depositando a lo largo de su anatomía, pero al final, no pudo evitar quejarse. Apretó los ojos al notar el pinchazo en al pierna y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" Dijo Nick preocupado.

"Nada tranquilo, sólo he hecho un mal gesto con la pierna, pero ya se ha pasado." Stephen atrapó los labios de su amante con fuerza e intentó hacerle olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero si algo tenía Nick Cutter era buena memoria y nada de lo que hiciera Stephen le iba a hacer olvidar que su compañero lo estaba pasando mal.

Continuaron con su juego, ambos fueron desnudando al otro poco a poco, entre risas y deliciosas sonrisas. Pese al dolor que intentaba ocultarle a su amante, Stephen decidió continuar con aquella noche de pasión, hasta que terminaron por hacer el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Agotado, Stephen se dejó caer en la cama y Nick se apoyó sobre su pecho sudoroso; le sonrió y se lo quedó mirando en silencio un momento. "¿Me lo vas a decir ya o prefieres seguir pasándolo mal?"

"¿De que estás hablando? Acabo de tener el mayor orgasmo de mi vida y pensaba que tu también lo habías pasado bien." Intentó disimular Stephen; pero también se dio cuenta que Cutter lo conocía demasiado bien.

"Déjame adivinar, la cabeza te va a estallar y la pierna no deja de dolerte. ¿Me equivoco?" Stephen apartó la vista de Cutter, con lo que le dio la respuesta que el profesor buscaba. Nick se incorporó y se quedó sentado en la cama, cruzado de piernas, esperando que Stephen volviera a mirarle. "Vamos Stephen, soy yo, creía que estábamos juntos para todo. Tal vez no estemos casados, pero so no quita para que sigamos los votos de "para lo bueno y para lo malo.""

"En la salud y en la enfermedad." Contestó el cazador con sarcasmo. "¿Sabes que es lo malo de todo esto Cutter? Que tienes razón, que la pierna me duele más que cuando ese maldito raptor estuvo a punto de arrancármela y tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado Nick."

Cutter se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado, le acarició el brazo con ternura, en ese momento Stephen parecía tan abatido que le recordó a un niño que hubiera perdido a su familia.

"¿Miedo a que? ¿a qué vuelva Helen? Que se atreva a aparecer. Si lo hace, te juro que…"

"¿Helen? No por favor, Helen como mucho me recuerda al Anticristo." Stephen se echó a reír y justo después lo hizo Cutter. "¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta que día es mañana? ¿Qué es lo que pasa mañana por la tarde?"

Cutter se quedó callado y comenzó a hacer memoria. Sorprendido y totalmente avergonzado por no haber caído hasta ese momento se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante las últimas horas, que se le había pasado por completo.

"Dios mío, Stephen lo siento. Ahora debes pensar que soy el peor novio del mundo." El cazador se acercó a él y se acurrucó contra su pecho, pues había comprobado que cuando estaba con Nick, el dolor parecía tener menos intensidad.

"Después de todo lo que has hecho por mi desde el accidente, no podría pensar nunca que eres un mal novio, aunque todavía me cueste acostumbrarme a esa palabra. Pero un poco resentido si que estoy." Dijo con voz de niño ofendido.

Con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, Nick deslizó su mano por el costado de Stephen y al final de su trayecto lo escuchó suspirar. "¿Crees que hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones por haberme olvidado de que mañana comienzas la rehabilitación?"

"Aunque lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo está muy bien y sin que sirva de precedente, sólo quiero que te quedes a mi lado hasta que me duerma. Estoy agotado y necesito estar preparado para mañana."

"Vale." Le susurró al oído. Pasó la ropa de la cama por encima de los dos cuerpos, dejó que Stephen se apoyara sobre su brazo y vio que poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos. Le besó la mejilla y los labios hasta que se fue quedando dormido.

"Por cierto." Stephen se incorporó y revolvió el cabello de Nick. "¿Has pensado en cambiar de look? No se, a lo mejor no te quedaría mal dejarte el pelo algo más largo." Nick le besó apasiadamente mientras se reía, ni si quiera cuando había estado casado con Helen, le habían dicho algo así y ahora tenía que ser Stephen, que parecía siempre ir de tipo duro el que le miraba con aquella encantadora sonrisa y le decía aquello. Definitivamente los dos estaban enamorados.

- o -

El resto de la noche la pasó casi en vela, observando a Stephen cada vez que se movía, cada vez que protestaba por el dolor. A la hora exacta le dio las pastillas y lo mantuvo caliente en todo momento, sin apartarse de él más que en los momentos estrictamente necesarios.

Finalmente algo más tarde de las siete de la mañana, se había quedado dormido más por agotamiento que porque así lo hubiera querido en realidad. Por eso ahora que Stephen se había despertado, completamente descansado, no se atrevió a moverse, más que lo suficiente para poder verlo bien y sin más, esperó a que su novio, palabra a la que ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto, se despertara.

Así tuvo tiempo para pensar. Tal y como había dicho la noche anterior, estaba aterrado por la rehabilitación. Hasta ese momento en que creía que el velociraptor iba a matarlo, nunca había temido tanto por su vida y ahora todavía se preguntaba si esa vida volvería a ser la misma alguna vez.

Sin duda alguna, la rehabilitación podía ir perfectamente bien, pero también tenía dudas. Al menos Nick estaba con él, desde que había sido su alumno Cutter lo había cogido bajo su protección y le había enseñado todo lo que conocía sobre dinosaurios y criaturas similares.

Ahora además se había convertido en su mejor amigo y en su amante. Ahora lo era todo el su vida y cuando más lo necesitaba, estaba allí, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin protestar, sin recriminarle nada, simplemente estaba a su lado y se esforzaba por ayudarle en todo lo que podía.

"¿Cuánto rato llevas despierto?" La voz de Nick, le devolvió a la realidad y sus ojos claros se encontró con los del profesor, que le sonreía, a pesar de estar terriblemente cansado.

"Un poco, pero quería dejarte dormir, estás agotado y necesitas descansar." Nick se quedó bocarriaba en al cama y sonrió.

"Es curioso que me digas tu eso, cuando debería ser yo el que te dijera algo así." El cazado apoyó despreocupadamente un brazo sobre el pecho de Cutter y le besó en los labios apasionadamente.

"Claro y cuando caigas enfermo ¿quien te va a cuidar? Porque si no me equivoco Connor y Abby llevan un tiempo muy ocupados entre ellos y Jenny tiene suficiente con soportar a Lester, no el hagas que también tenga que ocuparse de ti." Entre nuevas risas, fue ahora Cutter quien besó con decisión a Stephen.

"Todavía no me has dicho porque te da tanto miedo la rehabilitación. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te rompes una pierna, con la vida que has llevado." De nuevo, el silencio de Stephen fue la respuesta. "¿Lo dices en serio? Hasta yo me disloqué un hombro hace unos cuantos años."

"Nick, puede que haya tenido mucha suerte, hasta ahora, pero no se lo que me espera esta tarde en la rehabilitación." Las risas se habían terminado de repente y habían dejado paso a un miedo que salía por los poros de la piel de Stephen. "No me dejes solo esta tarde por favor. No te vayas al laboratorio y no hagas caso a tus llamadas. Por favor Cutter."

"Claro que no. Voy a estar allí en todo momento contigo, si dura toda la tarde, luego nos iremos a cenar al mejor restaurante que encontremos y si no… pues también que demonios.

Escúchame bien Stephen Hart si piensas que después de lo que hemos pasado juntos voy a dejarte porque estés asustado, porque tengas ganas de llorar o porque puedas más con el dolor, es que no conoces bien."

"Se perfectamente que no lo harás, pero eres la única persona con la que me siento a gusto al decir esto y tienes razón…" Stephen se detuvo un momento y tomó aire con fuerza. "tengo ganas de llorar."

Cutter se movió lentamente hacia él y sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos le besó con ternura y con todo el amor que encontró en su interior hacia Stephen. Notó que los labios de su compañero temblaban y un momento más tarde vio brillar una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, hasta que se hizo con ella.

"Creo que nunca me había dado cuenta lo guapo que estás cuando lloras, los ojos te brillan con un tono azul especial y pareces… frágil. Me encanta. Vamos ¿por qué no dormimos un poco más hasta la hora de marcharnos?"

De nuevo Stephen se acercó a él y le susurró un "gracias, te quiero tanto", en el oído. Cutter era la única persona con la se atrevía a llorar, pero también era la única a la que le hacía caso en todo lo que le decía, porque si algo le había enseñado a lo largo de su relación, era a querer a alguien con todo el alma.


	11. Chapter 11

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, Stephen dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo. No le había prestado demasiada importancia a la historia, pero al menos había mantenido alejados los pensamientos de que algo malo había ocurrido.

Stephen Hart era un todo un hombre de acción, un cazador que no concebía la posibilidad de quedarse en casa, por muy mal que se encontrara, mientras sus amigos, su compañeros y su pareja, arriesgaran la vida cazando criaturas muy peligrosas.

Por eso, mirar cada cinco minutos el relejo desde que Cutter había dicho que volvería de la última misión, no le estaba ayudando mucho a relajarse. "Es una misión de rutina, por lo que han dicho los testigos, no se trata de ningún tipo de animal peligroso; no creo que sea un carnívoro."

"¿Desde cuando te fías de la palabra de gente que no había visto un dinosaurio ni nada parecido en su vida? Se porque lo estás haciendo, pero no tienes necesidad. Soy un adulto, igual que tu y se mis limitaciones, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlas."

"Vamos Stephen, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es para mi." Dijo Cutter mientras se movía rápidamente por el dormitorio vistiéndose para irse a trabajar. "Además ya oíste ayer al médico, en un mes más o menos estarás otra vez detrás de la primera criatura que se ponga delante de tus narices."

"¿Y que pasa si ocurre como la última vez? ¿Cómo sabes que no vuelve a ser cosa Helen para matarte o para separarte de mi?" Stephen lo miró deambular de un sitio para otro, hasta que Nick se acercó a la cama y revolviéndole el pelo le besó con ternura.

"Helen sabe que no habrá nada que pueda separarnos. Ni siquiera cuando me contó lo de vuestra aventura me enfadé contigo tanto como para alejarme de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo desde hace años y ahora eres… Te quiero y por mucho que Helen diga o haga eso no va a cambiar."

"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?" Cutter asintió, esperando su respuesta, aún a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde al lugar en el que había quedado con el resto de su equipo. "Tengo miedo." Exhaló con fuerza y tristeza, apartando un momento la mirada de su compañero para sentirme menos ridículo a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos con total libertad.

"Antes, cuando íbamos a una misión, todos estábamos en peligro, a Abby o a ti os podía ocurrir algo y me preocupaba, me sentía fatal si salíais heridos, al fin y al cabo todos vosotros erais lo más parecido a mi familia." Levantó la mirada con rapidez, ahora que había comenzado a hablar, no hacía falta esconderse de sus propios sentimientos.

"Ahora me aterra pensar que te pueda pasar algo que Jenny me llame esta tarde diciéndome que estás en el hospital o algo peor. Ya no eres uno más, no eres uno de mis mejores amigos Cutter, eres mi vida y quiero estar a tu lado para evitar que te pase nada."

"Cada día me dio cuenta que conocía menos de ti y me encanta." Cutter se aproximó a Stephen y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios, mientras le sonreía con una inmensa ternura en su mirada. "Ya se que no sirve de nada que lo diga, pero te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Volveré a casa a las seis en punto. Así que tu, aprovecha para dormir, ver la tela, descansar o hacer todo lo que no vas a volver a tener tiempo de hacer cuando vuelvas al trabajo."

"¿No sabía que podías controlar el comportamiento de los animales salvajes para evitar que te ataquen?" Contestó Stephen con sarcasmo.

"Es un herbívoro, en cuanto le enseñemos un lugar en que tenga pastos frescos o árboles de los que alimentarse no nos dará ningún problema." Le acarició la mejilla a Stephen y se levantó de la cama, pero un rápido gesto, Stephen le agarró de la mano y le hizo caer sobre la cama, le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos y le besó apasionadamente.

"A las seis te quiero de vuelta en casa, ni un minuto más tarde." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de verlo salir del dormitorio y un minuto más tarde escuchar la puerta de la calle al cerrarse tras él.

Ahora habían pasado veinte minutos de las seis, Cutter no había llegado y tampoco le había llamado para decirle nada. "¿Cutter donde estás maldita sea?" Dijo justo un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera ante él. "Dios mío que te ha pasado."

Aunque le costaba hacerlo con rapidez, Stephen se levantó del sofá, cogió las muletas y caminó hacia Cutter que se había quedado en la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el interior de la casa. Estaba cubierto de polvo, como si hubiera estado en medio de la demolición de un edificio y apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"Tenías razón, no era un herbívoro, la gente no tenía ni idea de lo que había visto." Cuando Stephen puso su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, todo el cuerpo de Cutter comenzó a temblar.

"¿Estáis todos bien, Abby, Connor, Jenny, están todos bien?" Nick asintió en silencio, todavía no se podía creer que eso fuera completamente cierto, que todos hubieran salido de una pieza de aquella horrible cacería, en la que ellos se habían convertido en las presas de aquella criatura. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Necesito darme un ducha." Cutter parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de Stephen e incluso pasó por su lado sin prestarle ninguna atención. "Sólo una ducha." Repitió con monotonía.

- o -

Veinte minutos más tarde, Nick todavía no había salido del cuarto de baño, lo cual preocupaba bastante a Stephen, que decidió acercarse para ver si todo iba bien. Al llegar a la puerta, escuchó el agua de la ducha correr todavía y tras llamar un par de veces y no obtener respuesta, entró en el cuarto, donde el vapor lo cubría todo.

"¿Nick va todo bien?" No obtuvo ninguna respuesta a su pregunta, por lo que se fue acercando más a la ducha. "Nick, vamos estés empezando asustarme de verdad. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado en la misión? Seguro que luego te sientes mejor."

Al llegar a la ducha, Nick estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada puesta en el suelo; el agua que corría por el desagüe parecía haberlo hipnotizado, pues no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su compañero.

"Vale ya es suficiente. ¿se puede saber que ha pasado en la cacería?" Nick levantó la mirada hacia el cazador y entonces Stephen se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba llorando. "Nick… has dicho que todos estáis bien. No ha pasado nada grave, entonces ¿Por qué estás así?"

"Porque por fin he comprendido lo que intentabas decirme esta mañana y me ha entrado el pánico, me he bloqueado y esa cosa ha estado a punto de acabar con Jenny." Mientras le escuchaba Stephen le ofreció una mano a Nick y aunque este se resistió un poco al final le hizo caso.

No fue fácil para el cazador maniobrar con Cutter y las muletas, pero no quiso mostrarse frágil, cuando Nick parecía necesitarlo fuerte en ese momento, pese a que no comprendiera muy bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Le secó con la toalla y aunque Nick estaba todavía metido en sus pensamientos, le ayudó a vestirse y cuando estuvo listo, lo llevo al salón y le ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, haciéndolo él a su lado también.

"¿Qué es lo que te intentaba decir esta mañana exactamente?"

"Que tenías miedo de perderme, de que me ocurriera algo." Stephen le miró sin comprender completamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su compañero todavía. "Cuando estábamos allí, acorralando a la criatura, me he acordado del velocirraptor."

"Nick… todavía estás con eso. Te he dicho un montón de veces que fue una imprudencia por mi parte. Podía haberle ocurrido a cualquiera."

"Pero te ocurrió a ti y si entonces lo sentí… lo quise sentir como que mi mejor amigo estaba en peligro de muerte, hoy me he dado cuenta, que fui un completo imbécil, porque podías haber muerto ese día y no te habría dicho que te quería."

"Vale, lo entiendo, has tenido una revelación. ¿Pero que tiene eso que ver con lo que ha pasado hoy?" Stephen le quitó a su compañero del rostro algunas gotas que no sabía si eran sólo eso, gotas del agua de la ducha o pequeñas lágrimas.

"Que no estabas allí, que tuve a esa criatura delante de mis narices y si Abby y Connor no llegan en ese momento esa cosa podía haberme matado y no hubieras estado allí para poder morir en paz a tu lado."

"Deja de decir tonterías." Stephen tomó el rostro del profesor entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. "¿Qué es eso de morir en paz? Mírame estoy bien, tu mismo lo has dicho esta mañana, en un mes estaré otra vez de cacería con vosotros y tu y yo estaremos luchando juntos otra vez. Nadie va a morir."

"¿Y si me tomo unos días libre y me quedo aquí en casa contigo hasta que estés bien?"

Stephen comenzó a reír ante lo que él creía que era una broma por parte de su compañero, pero dejó de hacerlo en cuanto vio que Nick no se reía igual que él. "¿Piensas dejar a los chicos solos? Entonces si que habrá algún muerto, si no los despide primero Lester."

"Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo tu y yo, haciéndonos los sordos ante nuestros propios sentimientos, ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices como una pareja normal por unos días?" Stephen le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano y Nick cerró los ojos.

"Porque yo me enamoré de ti, del intrépido profesor Cutter, ese que va cazando dinosaurios por ahí y que salva al mundo de su exmujer psicópata y tu te enamoraste del cazador, algo chalado, al que le encanta ponerse delante de bichos enormes y amargarles el día, hasta que regresan a su mundo natural."

Por fin Stephen consiguió lo que hacía rato que estaba buscando, ver una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en el rostro de Cutter. "¿Qué quieres cenar?" Continuó diciendo Stephen ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

"¿Desde cuando cocinas? Porque no sabía que eso formara parte de los múltiples encantos del Stephen del que me enamoré." El cazador le besó entre risas antes de contestar.

"Lo siento, sigue sin serlo. Pero conozco unos cuantos restaurantes y pensaba que te gustaría ir a uno y luego, podíamos volver a casa y seguir haciendo una noche de pareja normal, viendo una película tirados en el sofá para terminar tirados en la cama, acabando una noche normal de una pareja que se quiere."

"Una noche normal ¿eh? Me gusta. Esperemos a mañana para que todo vuelva a ser como siempre." Nick se levantó y ayudó a Stephen a hacer lo mismo. "Comida india está bien para cenar" Cogió a Stephen por la cintura y lo abrazó, notando su respiración tranquila junto a la suya. "Te quiero." Le susurró al oído, mientras las manos firmes de Stephen recorrían su espalda.


	12. Chapter 12

La tarde parecía no tener fin. Apenas habían intercambiado una sola palabra desde que la sesión había comenzado, pero los ojos de Stephen clavados en los de Nick, eran suficiente para que los dos se comprendieran a la perfección. Era la primera sesión de rehabilitación para Stephen y jamás se habría imaginado que aquello pudiera ser tan doloroso, tanto que ni por mucho que había intentado disimular, había conseguido ocultar el dolor que había en su rostro.

"Necesito que te quedes, no creo que pueda hacer esto yo solo." La noche anterior, Nick y Stephen habían estado hablando sobre su relación, sobre lo mucho que los dos necesitaban absoluta sinceridad en la pareja y que pasara lo que pasara, jamás se ocultarían nada. ya tenían bastante con los enemigos que rodeaban al equipo, como saber que se escondían algo.

Por eso, aunque en otra circunstancia, Stephen se habría mantenido fuerte y habría tratado de ocultar lo mucho que la aterraba aquello; aquel día no lo hizo y decidió que era el momento de permitir a Nick conocerle completamente, aunque eso significara desnudar su alma delante de su pareja.

"Claro, no pensaba ir a ningún lado." Dijo Cutter justo antes de besarle con ternura en los labios. "Vamos, ya verás como acabamos en seguida." Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. "Con lo valiente que te comportas delante de un bicho de cinco metros; no me digas ahora que te dan miedo un par de enfermeras, que por cierto no te quitan el ojo de encima."

Stephen apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Nick y se echó a reír, le sorprendía lo fácil que le resultaba a su compañero, arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios. "Mr. Hart, cuando esté preparado." Escucharon decir a una de las enfermeras.

Una hora más tarde, Stephen se sentía completamente agotado, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero no iba a parar, no mientras Cutter estuviera allí, no mientras su tierna mirada le estuviera dando ánimos.

"Bueno no está nada mal para un primer día. No todos los pacientes es en rehabilitación aguantan tanto como usted. ¿Cuál es su secreto?" La enfermera estaba tan cerca de él que Nick empezó a sentirse bastante nervioso. No era un hombre que se pusiera celoso con facilidad y además, sabía que Stephen le quería demasiado como para que la primera mujer que apareciera delante de él, fuera a ser un problema.

Pero verla allí, con su mano sobre el brazo de su compañero, su atractiva sonrisa y sus ojos castaños puestos en Stephen; por no contar la forma tan inocente y que a veces usaba sin darse cuenta de su compañero de ligar, le hacían sentir con ganas de meterse en medio y separarla de Stephen.

"Supongo que ayuda bastante saber que hay gente que cuanta contigo." Dijo Stephen con los ojos puestos en Cutter y sonrió.

"En este tipo de rehabilitaciones, cuando la cosa es bastante dura, siempre es mejor tener a alguien cerca que te apoya y te espera al otro lado. ¿Entonces tiene novia, mr. Hart o tal vez esposa?"

"Llámame Stephen." Volvió a sonreír a la enfermera y de nuevo la misma sensación de angustia en el estómago de Cutter. "No, no tengo novia, en realidad él es quien me espera al otro lado y de momento no lo está haciendo demasiado mal." Estiró el brazo hacia Cutter y cuando tuvo su mano cogida tiró de él y le besó.

Aunque no la miró directamente, Nick se dio cuenta que la sonrisa desapareció ligeramente del rostro de la enfermera. Tantas ilusiones que se había hecho ella porque tal vez pudiera tener una oportunidad y se acababa de dar cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer.

"Claro, tendría que haberlo supuesto. Bien pues entonces nos vemos dentro de tres días para continuar con sus sesiones." Sin decir nada más y como si se tratara de un lobo herido que se retiraba a lamer sus heridas, la enfermera los dejó solos mientras Stephen se terminaba de arreglar.

"Espero que eso te quite esa mirada de "quiero matarla" de la cara y te haga darte cuenta que no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti." Al levantarse, Stephen se dejó caer disimuladamente, o tal vez no tanto, sobre Nick. Este lo recogió en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Claro, pues espero que digas lo mismo cuando te fijes en como me mira Jenny cuando estamos trabajando juntos. Creo que te odia un poco por haberte metido en mi cama y no ser ella la elegida."

- o -

"¡Stephen, cuanto tiempo!" Dijo Connor justo antes de abrazarlo. "Veo que un bicho con dos enormes filas de dientes es un juego de niños para ti."

"¡Stephen!" Por su parte, nada más verlo, Abby corrió hasta él, se colgó de su cuello y apunto estuvo de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

"Vale vale, que al final me voy a creer realmente que me echabais de menos." Stephen adoraba a esos chicos. Pese a las reticencias que había tenido con Connor nada más conocerlo, había terminado viéndolo como su propio hermano pequeño. Pero aún así, aunque había decidido ser completamente sincero con Nick, en ese pacto no entraban los demás y no se atrevía a decirles lo mucho que los había echado de menos y lo mucho que se alegraba de volver a verlos y sobretodo saber que no les había ocurrido nada malo desde que él no estaba para cuidarles. "¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?"

"Ya sabes." Comenzó a decir Connor. "Siempre es lo mismo, un bicho que asusta a la gente, lo cazamos y lo devolvemos a casa. No hay muchas novedades, Lester sigue siendo un pedante y un pesado con nosotros. Y Cutter, bueno desde que estás de baja, se preocupa mucho más por nosotros. Es un tipo realmente duro."

"Ya." Fue toda la contestación de Stephen. Si no conociera tan bien a Nick, se habría creído las palabras del joven Connor Temple. Pero ya sabía que Nick no era así, no era un tipo duro, no era alguien capaz de llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas y no pedir ayuda. No, tal y como estaba haciendo él, Nick se estaba ocultando de sus amigos.

"¿Ya?" Stephen dio la vuelta a la silla giratoria en la que se había sentado y allí se encontró a Jenny, apoyada en el escritorio de al lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Creo que tiene mucho que contarnos Mr. Hart. Ya sabemos que las cosas han cambiado ligeramente entre Cutter y tu y todavía no nos habéis dicho nada."

Entonces Stephen recordó las palabras de Nick, aquello de que no se preocupara por como podía mirarle Jenny o los sentimientos que pudiera tener ella por Cutter. Aunque antes no le había dado demasiada importancia, ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad.

"¿Desde cuando se ha convertido esto en una revista de prensa rosa?"

Abby se apoyó sobre sus hombros y le miró sonriente. "Bueno, tal vez tenga algo que ver que seáis la segunda pareja que sale de este equipo." La chica se volvió hacia Connor y le guiñó un ojo. "Creo que ese velociraptor hizo mucho por todos nosotros. así que vamos, dinos, ¿Qué tal os va?"

"¿Podríais dejarle un poco tranquilo?" Cutter apareció en la puerta, estaba radiante, realmente echaba de menos esa relación entre todo su equipo. Desde que Stephen estaba de baja, las cosas no habían sido fáciles, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a su compañero.

Abby estaba continuamente preocupada por Stephen, Connor no podía sentirse más celoso por pensar que su novia seguía enamorada de Stephen; Jenny no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Cutter y siempre que tenía una oportunidad, intentaba invitarle a cenar o simplemente al cine; Nick nunca había aceptado una de esas invitaciones, pues sabía lo que implicaban. Y él, obviamente, tenía siempre la mente puesta en Stephen, en lo que estaría haciendo o en si lo necesitaría.

Por eso, más de una criatura se les había escapado y algún que otro civil se había llevado un buen susto innecesario. Pero eso sería un secreto que Stephen no tenía porque saber, porque por mucha sinceridad que hubiera entre ellos, jamás le haría daño con el sentimiento de culpabilidad.

"Además, chicos tenemos trabajo, han visto a un enorme animal a veinte kilómetros de la cuidad. Creo que sería una buena idea acercarse. Abby, Connor…"

"Claro jefe, llegamos, preguntamos, investigamos un poco y volvemos sin que nos coma un dinosaurio." Dijo Connor mientras le ofrecía la mano a Abby para que lo siguiera. "Por cierto, felicidades "jefes"" Los dos jóvenes se marcharon, seguidos de Cutter se dirigió a su despeacho mientras Jenny se quedó allí con Stephen y le echaba una mano para ponerse en pie.

"Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Estás enamorado? Suena mal ya lo se, pero…"

"Pero quieres proteger a Cutter. Lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo en tu situación, pero sabes tan bien como yo como me siento. ¿verdad Jenny? Lo siento, se como le miras y se que te gustaría estar en mi lugar. Cutter no quiere hacerte daño y a mi tampoco me gustaría pensar que lo estás pasando mal por mi culpa. No te hagas daño tu misma, no te lo mereces."

Jenny se quedó allí de pie, quieta. No se había esperado esa respuesta por parte de Stephen. "Por cierto," Continuó diciendo Stephen mientras ayudado por las muletas se dirigía al despacho de Cutter. "Si estoy enamorado de él, como nunca he querido a nadie y antes prefería perderle que hacerle daño." Jenny lo vio entrar en el despacho y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Si alguna vez se había sentido realmente avergonzada por algo, aquel era un buen momento.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vamos Cutter, dime de que va todo esto." Aunque intentara ocultarlo, Stephen estaba nervioso. Siempre había dicho que no le gustaban las sorpresas, pero en el fondo no era cierto, lo que no le gustaba era la incertidumbre y saber que alguien tenía más información que él.

"Entonces donde estaría la emoción de la sorpresa." Al detenerse en el semáforo, Nick se acercó a su compañero y le besó mientras se reía. "Para otras cosas no eres tan impaciente."

"Al menos dime a donde vamos." Como si de una película se tratara Nick le había vendado los ojos y por mucho que Stephen intentaba orientarse por lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, pero no lo consiguió pues tan sólo escuchaba el bullicio habitual de una gran ciudad como Londres.

"Entonces sería demasiado fácil y te mereces un reto mayor." De nuevo Stephen notó los labios de Cutter sobre los suyos y volvió a besarle con intensidad. Le había dicho que tenía algo especial para él. No se trataba de una cena en un sitio caro, ni un viaje, pues en su estado no hubiera sido posible. Sabía muy bien que Cutter no le propondría matrimonio pues ya había tenido bastante con Helen y ahora quería algo mucho más libre y sincero.

Se había quedado sin opciones y eso era lo que le ponía más nervioso. "¿Por qué no te relajas y disfrutas de nuestra pequeña aventura?" Le dijo Cutter con una voz que sonoba divertida.

Si, Nick lo estaba pasando bien, además sabía que Stephen necesitaba un respiro después de todo por lo que estaba pasando y tras la llamada de Connor, supo que tenía el momento y el lugar apropiado para eso.

- o -

"Cutter, hola, hemos cazado algo grande, muy grande y estoy completamente seguro que estarás muy interesado." Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana cuando Connor le había llamado. Cutter todavía estaba durmiendo y tuvo que tener cuidado para moverse y no molestar a Stephen que dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. "Lo siento, no sabía que estamos durmiendo."

Para sorpresa de todos sus compañeros, Nick había decidido tomarse unos días de vacaciones. Según él había dicho, quería descansar un poco, según lo que sabían todos, estaba preocupado por Stephen, ya les había contado el ataque en casa de Helen y siendo que ahora era vulnerable, no había querido dejarlo sólo.

"No pasa nada, ya os dije que me llamarais siempre que me necesitarais. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" Dijo terminando con un bostezo incontrolado.

"Es demasiado grande para contártelo por teléfono."

"Connor, son las ocho de la mañana he dormido unas tres horas y necesito un buen motivo para levantarme ahora mismo y en plenas vacaciones volver al trabajo. Así que por favor, te agradecería que me dijeras que es lo que tienes."

"Vale." Un ruido sonó a la espalda de Connor, un ruido tremendo, como si se hubiera producido un terremoto en ese mismo momento. "¿Has oído eso? Pues eso, Cutter, es el sonido de un Rex."

Nick se quedó durante un momento en silencio, había visto todo lo inimaginable desde que llevaban investigando las anomalías, pero hasta el momento no se había encontrado con el, podía ser posiblemente, el dinosaurio más conocido de toda la historia. Desde niño le había gustado y siempre se había preguntado como sería en realidad.

"Profesor ¿sigue ahí? Ves, te dije que no debíamos decirselo así." Dijo Connor a Abby que estaba a su lado.

"Si, lo siento, ¿has dicho un Rex? ¿y donde lo tenéis, en el Arca? Me sorprende que una criatura así permitiera estar encerradado."

"Ya sabes lo diplomático que es Lester, ha conseguido convencerle usando muy buenas palabras y sobretodo una educación intachable."

"Que sepas que tengo oídos en todo este recinto." Dijo Lester desde el pasillo superior. "Y si es Cutter dile que este espécimen le interesará bastante."

"Lester te echa de menos." Dijo Connor volviendo a su conversación. "Vamos Cutter, ¿no me digas que te hace ilusión ver un T-Rex?" La voz de Connor sonaba tan ilusionada, que por mucho que no hubiera querido ir, no iba a quitarle esa diversión a su joven amigo.

"Vale, estaré allí en media hora, intentad que la criatura no se coma nadie mientras llego que no quiero que Lester tenga que sacrificarlo." Stephen se removió y murmuró algo mientras poco a poco se iba despertando. "Te dejo dentro de un rato nos vemos."

Miró a Stephen mientras hablaba y se preguntó que sería lo que estaba soñando, tal vez con una cacería, o con un dinosaurio al que atrapar. Nick no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que sentiría su amante por estar apartado de la acción durante tanto tiempo.

Si había ido a ayudarles en cuanto había sabido los planes de Helen, si había arriesgado su vida, incluso cuando nadie esperaba que lo hiciera, Cutter no paraba de pensar que Stephen tenía que sentirse como un tigre enjaulado. Entonces se le ocurrió la idea.

"Connor, espera, dile a todo el mundo que Stephen viene conmigo, quiero que también lo vea." Sonrió y le acarició el cabello a Stephen, mientras este suspiró, pareciéndose a un gato al hacerlo.

- o -

"Vale, ahora dime ¿Dónde crees que estamos?" Preguntó Nick mientras ayudaba a Stephen a salir del coche y dejaba que se apoyara junto al coche. En ningún momento le había quitado la venda de los ojos. No iba a negar que se estuviera divirtiendo y que ver esa expresión de desconocimiento y duda en el rostro de Stephen no le devolviera al intrépido cazador del que se había enamorado.

"Muy bien, veamos. Estamos alejados de la ciudad porque no se oye mucho tráfico y es un lugar conocido pues has conducido sin ningún tipo de plano. El olor me es muy familiar; huele a campo, pero al mismo tiempo huele coches, a todoterrenos diría yo. ¿Lo ves?" Dijo al escuchar el sonido de uno de esos todoterrenos arrancando.

"Muy bien, no está mal, pero ahora, dime donde estamos exactamente."

"¿Qué gano si acierto?"

"Para eso tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche, cuando estemos solos en casa." Le susurró Nick al oído.

"No suena mal. Entonces tendré que arriesgarme a decir un lugar. El Arca, la puerta de entrada principal y esos pasos que se oyen acercándose son los de Connor y Abby. Andan al unísono ¿van cogidos de la mano? Nadie me había dicho que fueran tan lejos ya en su relación."

Nick miró a su compañero totalmente asombrado, sin duda alguna era el mejor miembro del Arca que existía y que habría nunca. Por eso todos esperaban el día en el que finalmente volviera a trabajar. Le quitó por fin la venda y Stephen se lo quedó mirando con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes, sonriente.

"Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme hecho levantarle a las ocho de la mañana y más te vale que la recompensa de esta noche, valga realmente la pena para hacerle pasar por todo esto."

"Bienvenido." Abby fue hasta Stephen y le abrazó de la misma forma tierna y cariñosa que lo hacía siempre. "No sabes lo mucho que te echamos de menos por aquí." Connor lo saludo con un apretón de manos y luego se volvió hacia Cutter con un brillo que ni Stephen ni Cutter habían visto nunca en la mirada del chico.

"Es impresionante Cutter. Tienes que verlo, vamos, no te lo vas a creeer."

"¿Creer el que?" Todos comenzaron a caminar sin contestar la pregunta de Stephen, aquello no le gustaba nada, eso de que todo el mundo supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo menos él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- o -

El número de científicos y militares que se habían concentrado en la sala era increíble y las medidas de seguridad no tenían precedente. "¿A quien tenéis aquí, a King Kong?"

"A él no pero a su enemigo número uno si." Dijo Connor con un fuerte tono de sarcasmo. "Hace un rato lo han sedado porque se lanzaba contra las paredes para intentar escapar. Temíamos que se hiciera daño o que llegara a romper la pared en el peor de los casos. Bien aquí lo tienes, un auténtico Tiranosaurio Rex."

Cutter y Stephen se quedaron mudos ante la visión que tenían delante. Películas había habido muchas con criaturas similares a esa, pero desde luego no le hacían justicia a la auténtica, con sus ocho metros de alto y aquellas dos filas de dientes que podrían desgarrar cualquier cosa, se convertía en una maquina de matar.

"No me lo puedo creer." Dijo Cutter en un susurro.

"Lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo. Lo encontramos en un bosque cercano, pero para cuando quisimos devolverlo a su época, la anomalía se había cerrado y él se había quedado encerrado aquí."

"Es maravilloso." Continuó Stephen, con la mirada clavada en la majestuosa criatura. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en el momento en el que había sido capturada, por sentir la adrenalina del momento, las carreras y las decisiones rápidas. Echaba de menos todo ese mundo y no veía el momento para poder volver al trabajo.

"Espero que te guste." Cutter rodeó la cintura de su compañero con el brazo y dejó que se apoyara en él para que descansara. Stephen no contestó, simplemente se volvió, sonrió con sinceridad y le besó agradecido.

De repente una fuerte alarma sonó en todo el recinto, tan fuerte que alteró al Rex que comenzó a moverse por la jaula en la que lo habían encerrado.

"¿Qué es eso Connor?" Preguntó Cutter.

"No lo se. Se trata de la nueva seguridad de Lester, creo que nos dice si hay algún intruso, ¿o era para decirnos cuando se había producido una anomalía? Esperad aquí voy a preguntar."

Antes de que Connor pudiera salir, la puerta se cerró automáticamente. "Esto no me gusta." Dijo Cutter mientras se volvió hacia Stephen. Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. "Helen."


	14. Chapter 14

"¿Crees que Helen sigue todavía aquí?" Preguntó Stephen cuando la alarma dejó de sonar en el edificio.

"Si quiere salir de esta indemne, no creo. Es muy lista como para quedarse encerrada dentro de su propia trampa." Nick comprobó su teléfono móvil pero tal y como había sospechado no tenía cobertura. "Lo tenía todo perfectamente pensado en animal, dejarnos incomunicados."

"Si quería matarnos…"

"No creo que quiera matarnos, de ser así podría hacerlo de formas mucho más simples. Es algo más. no se lo que pretende, pero eso algo más." Nick se puso a pensar, tenía que haber algo que se le había pasado, tenía que haber algo que Helen quisiera, algún buen motivo para aislar y mantenerlos entretenidos con el Rex. "A veces me pregunto si alguna vez he conocido a esa mujer."

"Chicos menos mal que os encuentro." Dijo Connor tras aparecer casi sin aire, corriendo donde estaban ellos. Se detuvo y respiró hondo, mientras los dos hombres esperaban a que hablara. Estaba realmente alterado, excesivamente nervioso para lo que era él. Algo realmente terrible tenía que haber pasado. "No consigo encontrar a Abby, creo que se quedó en el otro lado."

"No te preocupes daremos con ella."

"Pero el Rex, ella está con ese animal y…" La mano de Stephen sobre su hombro le hizo calmarse. Sabía que estaba hablando con los mejores en lo que se refería a enfrentarse a dinosaurios, si había alguien que podía salvar a Abby eran ellos. "Lo siento."

"Es normal no te preocupes. ¿Tienes algún tipo de walkie o intercomunicador con el podamos ponernos en contacto con alguien de aquí dentro?" Connor le entregó a Cutter un pequeño aparato, que el mismo había diseñado y que servía para las comunicaciones en distancias cortas y aparentemente en interior de un bunker, como ahora se había convertido el ARCA.

"¿Lester, Jenny alguno podéis oírme?" Esperó unos segundos pero la respuesta fue nula al otro lado. "Vamos Jenny, Lester, alguien por favor." Stephen y Connor lo miraron en silencio, pues la tensión era demasiado grande en el lugar como para decir algo.

Connor estaba absolutamente aterrado porque pudiera haberle ocurrido algo malo a Abby. Apenas habían empezado a salir, apenas había podido decirle que la quería, cuando en realidad lo estaba deseando. No se había atrevido, había preferido esperar al momento adecuado y ahora empezaba a pensar que tal vez nunca tuviera el momento adecuado.

Por su parte Stephen miraba a Cutter con rabia y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Con desesperación. Estaba herido y con un dolor de cabeza todavía persistente que iba en aumento por no haber podido tomarse las pastillas. En una situación normal, él era lo que tomaba en control de las peores situaciones, organizaba a la gente y dejaba que Nick pensara en la mejor forma de solucionar aquello. Eran equipo, siempre lo habían sido.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado. Tanto quería protegerle Cutter, que todavía no le había preguntado su opinión sobre lo que hacer, todavía no le había dicho lo que tenía pensado. Quería protegerle, mantenerle seguro para que en esa ocasión no le ocurriera nada malo.

"Nick, por fin. Pensaba que no habías llegado a entrar en el edificio." La voz de Jenny sonó lejana pero al menos es escuchó. "¿Dónde estáis? Decírnoslo e intentaremos llegar hasta vosotros cuanto antes."

"No, estamos bien, Connor y Stephen están conmigo. La que nos preocupa ahora es Abby voy a intentar a ir abriendo las puertas manualmente y quiero que vosotros hagáis lo mismo desde el otro lado. Nos llevará algunos minutos, pero creo que es la única forma de llegar a ella."

"Muy bien, me parece bien. Nos vemos en cuanto consigamos abrir las puertas que nos separan." Dijo Jenny con uno tono preocupado que intentaba ocultar con una tranquilidad fingida. "Ah y dile a Connor que no se preocupe. Abby no está directamente con el Rex, la mandé a por unos informes cuando se cerraron las puertas."

Connor suspiró en silencio y se dejó caer sobre la mesa que tenía al lado donde se sentó. Acababan de quitarle un peso de encima. Al menos ahora sabía que la vida de la mujer a la que quería no corría un peligro inminente.

"Creo que lo ha oído." Contestó Nick sonriendo mientras miraba al muchacho. "Bien, entonces voy a para allá, corto." Cutter se acercó a la puerta y comprobó el panel de control que tenía a la izquierda. Ya le habían explicado más de una vez como funcionaban esas puertas y como se podían abrir manualmente en caso de emergencia.

"Espera, ¿No lo dirás en serio?" Dijo por fin Stephen, al ver que Cutter no dudaba en lo que estaba haciendo. "El edificio está completamente a oscuras, tan sólo funcionan algunas de las luces de emergencia." Continuó hablando, señalando a las luces de emergencia que estaban apagadas. "Helen lo tenía todo pensado desde el principio y tu quieres salir ahí, donde hay un Rex asustado esperando que aparezca alguien. No eres un suicida Nick, este no es tu estilo."

"Alguien tiene que salir ahí Stephen, Abby está sola y no será la única que se haya quedado atrapada. Tenemos que recuperar el edificio cuanto antes."

Con ayuda de las muletas, Stephen fue hasta su compañero y separó su mano del panel de control. "No tienes porque ser siempre tu. Conoces sobre dinosaurios, pero no tienes ni idea de que más habrá hecho Helen o porque. ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre el héroe?"

"No soy ningún héroe, tan sólo soy culpable en parte de lo que te… de lo que está haciendo Helen." Sin poder evitarlo, Stephen empujó a Nick contra la pared.

"¿Se puede sabe que te pasa? Ahora resulta que estás haciendo esto por mi, ¿Por qué? Por el ataque del velocirraptor. Si, estabas allí, pero no hubieras podido hacer nada. Si lo dices por lo del otro día, yo fui el que me metí en medio, el que fue a ayudarte, si me hubiera quedado casa nada habría pasado. Así que deja de lamentarte por aquello que no tienes la culpa y no vayas."

Nick tomó el rostro de Stephen con ambas manos y le besó en la boca. Stephen se quedó sin palabras, tenía tantas razones para darle para que no saliera de la sala, tantos motivos por los que estaba convencido que lo retendría con él. pero en un momento, en un segundo, todo aquello desapareció de su mente, arrastrado por las manos de Nick sobre su espalda, por su boca besándole con devoción por su aliento cálido.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, para entonces, Stephen ya sabía que no iba a conseguir que su compañero cambiara de opinión y Nick tenía muy claro que el cazador siempre le iba a reprochar que no debía haberlo hecho, aunque todo terminara saliendo bien.

"Tengo que hacerlo por él. lo sabes tan bien como yo, Connor necesita recuperar a Abby, sabes lo que se siente ¿verdad?" Fue susurrándole Nick al oído. "Si fuera yo el que estuviera al otro lado, si desconocieras si estaba a salvo o no. Estarías en su misma situación."

"Eres un cabezota." Contestó Stephen.

"Y por eso me quieres."

- o -

Nick se había ido cinco minutos antes, le había constado un poco recordar como se habría la puerta, pero al final lo logró y dejó solos a Stephen y Connor. El muchacho se había sentado en el suelo, abrazado a sus piernas, intentando autoconvencerse de que todo saldría bien después de todo, que Abby estaría a salvo, mucho más tranquila que él, por su puesto.

Stephen lo miró y sonrió, eran dos personas completamente distintas, de caracteres casi opuestos y sin embargo, tenían los mismos pensamientos en ese momento. Ambos tenían a alguien por quien preocuparse, ambos desconocían si estaban bien o no y ambos tenían muy claro que no debían haberlos dejado solos.

Por primera vez, podía decir que comprendía a Connor, su amor incondicional por Abby y al mismo tiempo su pánico a decirle sus sentimientos. En su caso ya sabía que Nick le quería, ya se lo había dicho más de una vez, pero aún así, Stephen no era de los que habría su corazón así sin más.

También se sentía totalmente impotente y saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudar por mucho que se muriera por hacerlo, era lo más frustrante para él. Al mirar a Connor de nuevo, después de salir de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que algo brillaban en su rostro, algo que un segundo más tarde identificó como una lágrima.

En silencio, se acercó a él, y dejándose resbalar por la pared, también se sentó en el suelo junto al muchacho.

"Puede que suene a tópico, pero te puedo asegurar que todo va a salir bien. Abby está perfectamente, seguramente, está intentando buscar la forma de salir de la habitación en la que se haya quedado atrapada." Los dos sonrieron imaginándose a Abby como un pequeño ratoncillo enjaulado buscando la forma de salir de su prisión.

"Tranquilo ya se que Abby estará bien." Dijo Connor con una tristeza que no podía ocultar en el tono de su voz. "Es sólo que…" Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta sobresaltó a los dos, pero el silencio volvió a reinar un momento más tarde.

"Odio estar aquí encerrado."

"Si yo también." Contestó Connor de forma automática. "Stephen ¿Cómo supiste que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso? ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de Nick?" Stephen miró al muchacho sorprendido, nunca habían tenido esa clase de amistad tan íntima como para que le preguntara algo así. Pero no le importó. "Lo siento, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, no debería haberte preguntado."

"Está bien tranquilo, no pasa nada."

"Entonces."

"Desde el principio supongo, aunque intenté no darle importancia, creía que Cutter jamás me correspondería. Tan sólo era su alumno, no se iba a fijar en mi. Pero luego nos hicimos amigos, los mejores amigos y comenzamos a vivirlo todo juntos. Creo que siempre me he sentido muy atraído por él." Los dos guardaron silencio, Stephen nunca había dicho todo aquello en voz alta, pero sabía que el muchacho necesitaba escucharlo para atreverse a decirle algo realmente importante a Abby. "Deberías hablar con ella. Estoy seguro que Abby está loca por ti."

"Pero a largo plazo, no soy el tipo de hombre con el que espera pasar el resto de su vida, le van más los tipos como tu."

"Se que al principio sintió algo por mi, pero se le pasó pronto, digamos que conmigo se hubiera acostado pero a la larga, se casará contigo si se lo pides." Connor lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Hazme caso, Abby está deseando que se lo digas."

Un ruido mucho más fuerte que el anterior volvió a sonar justo al otro lado de la puerta y fue seguido por unos golpes, que los dos reconocieron en seguida, el Rex estaba intentando romper la pared, lo tenían justo al lado.


	15. Chapter 15

"Abby, ¿Cómo vas?" Cutter entró en la habitación. Varios soldados y científicos se movían rápidamente, hablando entre ellos, buscando soluciones al problema, antes de que aquel gran animal hiciera más destrozos en el Arca.

"Creo que puedo atraer al Rex hasta aquí pero tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de salvarlo, ya sabes, no me gusta matar a ningún ser vivo." Cutter sonrió, si alguna vez había tenido dudas sobre porque tenía a Abby en su equipo, momentos como ese le hacían ver que era un miembro insustituible del equipo.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su joven compañera y sonrió, no era fácil decirle que no se le ocurría otra cosa más que matar al animal o de lo contrario alguien saliera herido.

No podía dejar de pensar en Stephen, si el animal llegaba a la habitación donde Connor y él estaban escondidos, daría igual que pudiera correr, cosa que no podía hacer o que tratara de hacer cualquier cosa, el animal los mataría ante de que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarlos.

"Haremos lo que podamos, pero si alguien está en peligro…"

"Lo se, Stephen, Connor y los demás son lo primero, pero intenta no lastimar al animal, piensa que estará asustado y quiere salir de aquí." Los ojillos de cachorrillo abandonado hicieron sonreír a Cutter, le encantaba su colaboradora.

"Eso Nick salva al animal y los de Greenpace te haré miembro vitalicio. No seas ingenua niña. A Nick le da igual el Rex, con tal de mantener a salvo a su preciado Stephen, lo demás no importa."

Los dos levantaron la vista y vieron que en lo más alto de la sal, sobre una de las pasarelas que cruzaban en espacio estaba Helen, como era de esperar quería ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que ella misma había provocado desde la mejor butaca posible.

"¿A quien elegirás si llega el momento Nick? ¿A quien salvarías, a Stephen o a ese muchacho, como se llama, ah si, Connor? Porque tal vez tengas que tomar esa decisión antes de lo que piensas o de lo contrario, los dos morirán."

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Yo nada, pero parece que el Rex es mucho más listo de lo que todos pensábamos y tal vez haya buscado una salida por si mismo. Aunque puede que esté en el sitio equivocado."

Helen encendió una pequeña radio que sacó del bolsillo y la tiró hacia donde estaba Nick. Abby se acercó a él y los permanecieron atentos a lo que escuchaba al otro lado. Al principio no fue más estática pero un momento más tarde, la voz de Stephen resonó con fuerza en la habitación.

"Tranquilo, ese bicho no puede entrar aquí, es demasiado grande para esta habitación. Además estoy seguro que Cutter está de camino hacia aquí." De no conocerlo bien, Nick diría que la voz de Stephen sonaba aterrada, pero mucho más asustada sonaba la rápida respiración de Connor a su lado.

"Sólo le estás diciendo para hacerme sentir bien, se que esa cosa puede meter la cabeza y aquí y sacarnos con los dientes en cuanto pueda abrir la puerta. En cuanto a Cutter, no estaría tan seguro que sepa donde está la criatura."

"Ten un poco de fe en él. ¿Cuándo nos ha fallado?"

"Eso mismo Nick, ¿Cuándo les has fallado? Tal vez siempre haya una primera vez para todo y esta sea en la que fallas a tus chicos. ¿Qué significará eso entonces Nick?" Helen sonrió y se retiró.

"Cómo les ocurra algo te juro que te mataré yo misma." Le gritó Abby, mientras sentía las manos de Cutter evitando que fuera a por su exmujer, estaba seguro que Abby estaba suficientemente cabreada como para ir a por ella sin pensárselo dos veces, pero en ese momento tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

"Adiós muchachos, si hay funeral allí nos veremos."

"Será…" Pero antes de que Abby pudiera decir nada más Helen ya había desaparecido como si nada. definitivamente había encontrado una forma de controlar las anomalías a la perfección y eso la convertía en una enemiga demasiado peligrosa.

"Vamos, los chicos nos necesitan."

Los dos echaron a correr pasillo a delante, regresando hacia la habitación en la que Nick había dejado a Stephen y Connor. Aun con los ojos cerrados, hubiera podido llegar. Sin embargo, primero se desviaron hacia la armería, tenían que estar preparados para cuando encontraran al Rex.

"Una cosa, Cutter, olvida lo que he dicho sobre matar o no matar al Rex. Estoy segura que el animal va a estar asustado y por eso va a ser mucho más peligroso. Así que no podemos permitir dar ni un paso en falso o de lo contrario…" Le costaba hablar así de la muerte de un animal, pero ¿Qué otra posibilidad le había dejado Helen?

No comprendía como esa mujer podía ser tan retorcida.

"Lo se, haremos lo mejor que podamos para ayudarles."

Cargados con las mejores y más grandes armas que encontraron, los dos se encaminaron pasillo adelante, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar los rugidos de la criatura tratando de entrar en la otra habitación.

- o -

"Puede que no nos quede mucho tiempo…"

"No digas eso Connor, no seas pájaro de mal agüero." Dijo Stephen sin quitar el ojo de encima de la puerta, que con aquellos golpes no tardaría mucho en caer y ellos no disponían de armas suficientes para luchar contra un rex enfurecido.

"El caso es que me preguntaba ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Cutter?" Stephen se volvió sorprendido hacia Connor, sin poder creer lo que le estaba preguntando. "No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero saber es como hiciste para poder estar con él, ya sabes como pareja."

"Creía que tu estabas bien con Abby, que ya erais pareja. No creía que necesitaras este tipo de cosas."

Connor sonrió, no podía creerse que si no salía con vida de esa, podía no ver a Abby nunca más y que no tendría la posibilidad de decirle todo lo que realmente sentía por ella y que hasta entonces no se había atrevido.

"No somos pareja como vosotros. Que más quisiera yo. Somos demasiado… no se, yo soy muy tímido con las mujeres, nunca he sido un Don Juan como tu." Stephen sonrió con cierto orgullo. "Te he visto, tienes a cualquiera a tus pies y no se como lo haces. En cambio yo. Quiero decirle a Abby que la quiero, que no puedo vivir sin ella y que me moriría si no la tuviera cerca, pero cuando la tengo delante cuando ella me mira con sus maravillosos ojos, se me van todas las palabras y no digo más que tonterías.

Sin saber si eran los nervios por ver la muerte demasiado cerca o que, los dos se echaron a reír.

"Si te dijera lo que me costó conseguir que Cutter supiera lo que sentía por él. Hace mucho que estoy enamorado de él, pero me imponía demasiado, el gran profesor Cutter y yo su alumno primero y su amigo después. No creía que pudiera ofrecerle nada que no hubiera visto antes."

"¿Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer para conquistar a Abby?"

Un estruendo sonó al otro lado de la puerta, pero pese a lo que pensaron en un primer momento, no se trataba del rex, sino que se parecía más a un disparo y luego sonaron otros dos más.

"¡Stephen!" Jamás se había sentido tan feliz de escuchar a Cutter. Intentó levantarse, pero la pierna herida se lo impidió. "Todo está bien, la puerta está atascada pero el rex… está muerto, hemos tenido que abatirlo."

Ninguno dijo nada, pero todos se sentían fatal por haber tenido que sacrificar a un animal tan imponente como ese y cuyo único error había sido ponerse en el camino de Helen.

La puerta hizo un ruido, comenzaba a ceder. Stephen y Connor contuvieron la respiración, ninguno de los dos tenía problemas con los espacios cerrados, pero estaban nerviosos por lo que iban a encontrar fuera.

"¿Connor estás bien?"

"¡Abby estás ahí! ¿Estás bien verdad? Se que no querías matar la rex, siento que por mi culpa." Dijo Connor a través de la puerta, mientras empezaban a ver luz al otro lado.

"Deja de decir tonterías, que por mucho que me impresionara ese animal, tu me gustas más y desde luego tienes una conversación más interesante." El rostro de Abby apareció al otro de la puerta, que los ingenieros habían conseguido abrir hasta la mitad. "Por cierto, llevábamos una radio y he oído todo lo que has dicho."

Connor palideció de repente, como podía ocurrirle esas cosas siempre a él, tanto tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos a Abby y ahora resultaba que lo sabía todo. Empezaba a pensar que tenía muy mal karma.

¿O tal vez no? Pues un momento más tarde, ella entró en la habitación, sorteando la pata del enorme animal que yacía muerto a su lado y abrazó a Connor, que con piernas temblorosas se estaba levantando por fin.

"Entonce todo lo que he dicho."

"¿De verdad te gustan mis ojos?" Preguntó Abby con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

"Veo que si que lo has oído todo. Pues la verdad es que me encantan. Desde el primer día que te vi me fijé en ellos y…" Connor no pudo terminar de hablar, pues ante de hacerlo, Abby rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le besó apasionadamente.

"No está mal para un rescate." Stephen aceptó la mano que Nick le ofrecía para levantarse y se apoyó en su compañero, que rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. "Aunque podíais habernos ahorrado unos cuantos minutos de nervios."

Cutter sonrió. "Entonces no habría escuchado eso de que no sabías que podías darme."

"Mierda, así que tu también lo has escuchado. Pero dime ¿Habéis encontrado a Helen? Porque si es así dímelo y yo mismo la mataré." Cutter se echó a reír.

"Más bien ella nos ha encontrado a nosotros, pero lo cierto es que se ha ido, como siempre. Empiezo a pensar que es demasiado lista. Pero también estoy seguro que en algún momento cometerá algún fallo y daremos con ella. Mientras tanto," deslizó sus dedos sobre los labios de Stephen. "Y volviendo a la conversación anterior…"

"No lo digas por favor, ya me siento bastante avergonzado porque escucharas aquello."

"Pero fue encantador y por primera vez pude ver quien eres realmente y lo que sientes por mi. por cierto, eras mi mejor estudiante y mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué tal si ahora vamos practicando para que te conviertas en mi mejor amante?" Si no lo conociera bien, diría que Stephen se acababa de sonrojar, pero lo ocultó en seguida con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Y Helen?"

"Ahora mismo me da igual, además se que volverá a dar con nosotros o a intentar matarnos, así que estaba pensando en unas vacaciones, tu y yo solos, sin anomalías, sin dinosaurios y similares. Solos tu y yo para poder ponernos al día de lo que siente el otro, porque creo que todavía tengo mucho que conocer de ti."

"Tu y yo solos, me gusta. Podíamos ir a los Angeles o tal vez estaría bien La India."

"Donde tu quieras," Cutter acercó su boca al oído de Stephen. "Mi amor."

Lentamente Cutter se acercó a los labios de Stephen y le besó poco a poco. Había estado a punto de perderlo, situación a la que desgraciadamente se estaba acostumbrando durante los últimos meses. Pero eso tenía que cambiar y al menos durante los siguientes días, Stephen sería solo para él, nadie les interrumpiría en su viaje a… ¿Qué más daba donde fueran mientras pudieran estar juntos?

Stephen era suyo, el cuerpo que sus brazos rodeaban era suyo, la respiración tranquila que escuchaba, era suya y el latido de ese corazón, cada vez más acelerado por la emoción también era suyo. Todo Stephen era suyo y por mucho que se empeñara, Helen no lo iba a separar de su lado


End file.
